Te seguiré quieras o no yasuo
by Nomegolpeesenelcorazon
Summary: HISTORIA ACABA, PERO CUENTA CAMBIADA.
1. Los dos guerreros

**Te seguiré quieras o no**

 **Capítulo uno**

(con colaboración de Tania/tish para los amigos, gracias querida) (esta esta perdida pero bueno)

 **Nota de Autora:**

 **Hiya amigos de la pasión.**

 **Me llamo Nita y quisiera expresar mis historias un tanto (mas decentes que la mayoría de esta página) de un juego al que llevo años jugando y disfrutando (no tanto ahora la verdad) y compartirla con vosotros lectores y románticos ;) es una historia de romance como seguramente dirá el titulo (estoy escribiendo esto sin ni siquiera saber cómo publicarlo en la página okay) (y tengo cierto retraso mental con las tildes, ni se si tilde lleva tilde) os ruego que no seáis muy crueles con mi historia como yo lo soy siempre con las vuestras y cuidaros mucho. ¡OS QUIERO!**

 **Esta historia está basada en algo imposible. Un amor entre dos personas buscando una nueva vida** **.**

 **Es sobre nuestra querida campeona nada rota y equilibrada aunque de verdad me parece muy equilibrada Riven y nuestro crítico Yasuo.**

 **Seguro hay muchos de estos por ahí que no he leído pero meh. Este es mío. Os distraigo demasiado encantos. Aquí tenéis la historia. O VUELVO A QUERER :3**

 **CAPITULO 1 / LOS DOS GUERREROS**

En un camino de tierra cualquiera en Jonia, lugar de sabios y sabias, héroes y villanos, ninjas y samuráis se encuentra una mujer, una mujer arrepentida y decepcionada por ser quien es, una mujer que busca paz habiendo hecho lo imposible para no tenerla jamás. Esa mujer se llama Riven, se encuentra vagando a ciegas cargando una pesada espada de runas destrozada no solo por la batalla, sino por ella misma y por sus sentimientos.

Riven era una guerrera y no una cualquiera, sino una gran guerrera de Noxus, un lugar frió y ardiente a la vez, con determinación y valentía, con destreza y vigor y con mucha crueldad. Ella era un soldado, una general para ser más exactos, era tan fuerte que podía plantar cara a quien se atreviera decir su nombre en vano, a cualquier persona.

Ella era dura, mataba a sangre fría y no dejaba cabo sin resolver. Un día esta guerrera se embarcó en una misión de invasión en Jonia, recibió órdenes de sus superiores, las únicas personas ante los que no podía revelarse, las órdenes eran claras: adentrarse en un templo jonio y asesinar a su maestro. Ella como buen soldado aceptó sin ninguna queja ya que para ella sólo era otro asesinato más en su vida para su país o eso creía ella.

Riven cumplió su misión con pequeña dificultad ya que el maestro jonio estaba totalmente indefenso, fácilmente a la vista convirtiéndolo en un blanco fácil para su espada rúnica integra aún. En poco tiempo se había manchado una vez más de sangre inocente; al cumplir su misión se retiró del templo y mientras escapaba avistó algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Cayó arrodillada, con una expresión de completo terror vio ríos de sangre, caudales de líquido carmesí que no pertenecía a los soldados de Noxus, era de gente inocente, ciudadanos quienes habían sido asesinados por su propio aliado, el ejército noxiano.

Aun encontrándose de rodillas frente a la puerta del templo jonio, no sólo vio la sangre de los inocentes encharcada en el pueblo que hallaba cerca del templo, sino que vio como sus supuestos aliados aún seguían masacrando a las pobres victimas de aquel lugar; niños, mujeres, hombres que luchaban por protegerlos e incluso fueron tan desalmados como para matar bebés, no había distinción todos eran abatidos por su ejército. La general noxiana observó cómo sus subalternos mataban a un ciudadano jonio inocente, no lo soportó más, dejó salir un gran grito, un grito que sostuvo hasta quedarse sin aire, luego todo se tornó vidrioso pues cascadas de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al ver semejante locura y monstruosidad.

—No se suponía que éramos los buenos…— triste susurró en un tono desconcertado.

"¡Mátalos, mátalos, véngate de ellos!" escuchó su propia voz llena de locura dentro de su cabeza.

Empuño su espada rúnica con más fuerza que nunca, hasta que las propias runas grabadas en la espada produjeron magia para potenciar la espada. Riven se levantó del suelo y con una velocidad de rayo comenzó a matar, desgarrar y destruir a su propio ejército, el cual disfrutaba con la matanza que cometían.

Los desmembraba, los acuchillaba con sus propias armas, partía en dos a los soldados con potentes tajos en vertical y horizontal, les incrustaba la espada en su cabeza haciendo explotar el cráneo desperdigando sus sesos por doquier, algunos fueron capaces de contraatacarla y golpearla, pero la feroz guerrera siempre respondía mil veces más fuerte. Sorpresivamente un soldado logró agarrarla para intentar apuñalarla con su navaja, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Riven completamente fuera de sí y en una práctica completamente bestial mordió al soldado en la cara, provocándole un enorme desgarro en la piel.

—Mátame…— el soldado gimió entre gritos de dolor tirado en el suelo.

La masacre de Riven duró hasta el atardecer, perdió la noción del tiempo. Sólo era capaz de ver a las enormes hordas de soldados noxianos acometer en su contra, pero no se cansaba de matarlos, su odio inmenso la impulsaba hasta el punto de sentirse como una diosa, hasta que finalmente cayó rendida en el suelo al ver que no había ningún soldado más que matar.

Cuando despertó se sintió muy agotada tanto que no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, tardó mucho tiempo en ponerse de pie consiguiendo mover primero los dedos, después las piernas y por último el torso, sentía la cabeza terriblemente dolorida.

Cuando recobró el sentido lo primero que vio fue a cientos de soldados apilados y desmembrados por todas partes, cada uno con un estado más terrible que el anterior. En ese momento se asustó y acurrucó sobre si misma abrazándose y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no ver nada, pero aun así la visión la atormentaba en su cabeza, veía la traición, su locura, su carnicería y su propia demencia, quiso quitarse la vida así que buscó el arma más cercana a ella y apuntó con ella a su cuello lista para salir por la puerta fácil, pero algo la detuvo, un viento fuerte y potente arrebato el arma de sus manos e hizo que el arma cayese cerca de los cuerpos apilados.

— ¡Estoy loca! — dijo aterrada, —no soy diferente a ellos… ¡no merezco vivir! — gritó al final sintiendo una gran desesperación.

Agachó la cabeza provocando que algunos mechones de cabello le cubrieran el rostro, — ni siquiera puedo morir por esto— acto seguido la guerrera rompió en llanto por horas, hasta que poco a poco fue recuperando el sentido y la cordura.

—Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que entregarme a Jonia pero no sé si son iguales a nosotros… necesito despejarme— sintiéndose vacía por dentro se puso de pie y se alejó de la peste que desprendía la muerte que rodeaba el lugar.

Tiempo después, recobrada casi en su totalidad, buscó su espada por los alrededores evitando el contacto visual con los cadáveres, al encontrarla vio estaba manchada con un rojo muy oscuro. Riven no pudo resistir otro segundo más en ese lugar así que cogió su espada y salió corriendo de ese poblado, corrió tanto que perdió el rumbo, no sabía a donde se dirigía, sólo se detuvo para vomitar, cosa provocada por sus acciones y por ser ella misma, no pudo aguantar ese remordimiento dentro de ella, se alejó un poco más y se sentó junto a una roca que había por sus alrededores.

— ¿Dónde demonios estoy?, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué destino me espera?... antes al menos tenía las cosas claras, pero ahora sólo tengo preguntas sin respuestas— levantó la vista al cielo azulado y colorido, —… yo las destruí y no me arrepiento— soltó una pequeña risa desesperanzada, —creo que ahora estoy tan loca que estoy hablando sola— dijo al final completamente abstraída.

—No lo estas— escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella de forma sorpresiva.

Riven se levantó enseguida y empuñó su hoja delante de la persona que había mencionado aquellas palabras, pero aún seguía aturdida y cansada por lo que tambaleaba mucho. El desconocido aprovechó el estado de Riven para someterla a un agarre de brazos cruzados para después ponerle una pequeña daga en su cuello.

— ¡Hazlo! — gritó Riven con los ojos cubiertos ligeramente de lágrimas, — ¡por favor hazlo, mátame y acaba con mi maldito sufrimiento! —

El desconocido giró Riven mientras todavía la sujetaba con fuerza para no que escapara, poniéndose delante de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Riven se fijó en que por sus ropajes y armas era un jonio, para ella resultó mejor perder la vida ante alguien que merecía quitársela. Riven notó que el hombre tenía una larga melena y una gran katana, en esos casos gracias a su entrenamiento militar podía liberarse fácilmente de esas llaves, pero había decidido no hacerlo, no podía, pues estaba demasiado agotada como para ello.

—Lo haría encantado, asesinar a una noxiana me acercaría más a mi objetivo—

—Pues a que esperas… ¡hazlo, acaba conmigo! — dijo con desesperación.

El desconocido le dirigió una mirada indiferente, —no lo haré— dijo al final mientras retiraba la navaja de su cuello y soltaba a Riven de su agarre, con gran serenidad guardó su arma y comenzó marcharse del lugar.

La guerrera abrió los ojos como platos completamente sorprendida, — ¡espera!— sentía nauseas, —maldito… ¿Por qué no me matas?— su voz estaba débil y quebrada, —soy tu enemiga, he matado a miles de los tuyos, ¡mátame!— temblaba por la impotencia que sentía, —he visto tu aldea arder, a tus ciudadanos sufrir y a muchas más…— su voz se crispó, las náuseas que sentía sólo la hicieron vomitar al venirle a la mente la imagen del templo y el pueblo.

—No lo haré— repitió con gran tranquilidad.

— ¿Por qué?— dijo con voz baja y cansada por haber devuelto.

El desconocido le dirigió una mirada misteriosa, —porque… verte sufrir desando la muerte es mejor que matarte y porque… aún veo esperanza en tus ojos—

Riven entrecerró un poco los ojos, — ¿esperanza?— dijo sintiéndose vacía por dentro, —no sabes nada de esperanza, estoy muerta por dentro— apretó los puños con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, — ¡no deseo más de esto por favor!, ¡mátame!—

El desconocido suspiró, — ¿tantos deseos de muerte tienes?— preguntó serio.

—Mátame por favor…— lo veía con gran tristeza.

—Hazlo tú misma— respondió rápidamente.

—No puedo— bajó la mirada sintiendo una gran pena.

El desconocido se dio media vuelta, —entonces vive y suprime tu dolor, busca algo mejor que hacer en lugar de matar, noxiana— dicho eso prosiguió con su marcha.

—Espera, déjame verte— dijo Riven de forma sorpresiva, provocando que aquel hombre se detuviera y se girara para verla. La noxiana se quedó viéndolo a los ojos por un rato que pareció eterno. —Te seguiré— dijo aún pérdida en los ojos de aquel desconocido.

El desconocido bufó un poco, —haz lo que quieras… pero debo saber tu motivo, no quiero ser asesinado por la espada de una muerta viviente— le dijo de forma certera.

—Tú lo notaste en mí y yo lo noté en ti, tienes los mismos ojos que yo… los ojos de alguien que tiene esperanza y remordimientos— frunció un poco el ceño, —te seguiré quieras o no—

El desconocido soltó una risa corta, —como quieras— lo veía divertido por sus palabras, — ¿Cómo te llamas noxiana?—

—Me llamo Riven…— su mirada cambió a una de tristeza, —y… no me llames noxiana por favor, me da nauseas ese nombre—

—Debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de unirte a su ejército— el desconocido comenzó a seguir su rumbo, tomando un camino de tierra que había cerca. La guerrera noxiana no perdió el tiempo y lo siguió.

Las pisadas de ambos resonaban el terregoso sendero, — ¿y cómo te llamas tú jonio?— preguntó mientras le veía la espalda.

—Comienzo a pensar que no merezco el honor de ser jonio… me llamo Yasuo— tomó su frasco de bambú y lo destapó, —y… no me llames jonio— le dio un gran trago al líquido etílico que contenía el frasco.

—Como quieras Yasuo— observó por unos momentos los alrededores, — ¿puedes decirme a donde te diriges?—

— ¿Qué más te da?— limpió su boca con su brazo y guardó su frasco de bambú, —me vas a seguir igualmente— dijo de forma elocuente.

—Cierto— dijo decidida a no ceder en su objetivo.

Una brisa fresca sacudió el cabello de ambos, —voy a donde me lleve el viento, a donde me acepten otra vez— dijo con cierto tono de melancolía.

La guerrera observó como el aire removía la tierra a su alrededor, —entonces tenemos el mismo objetivo— la noxiana dejó de caminar, llamando la atención de Yasuo, —espera un momento— le dijo mientras empuñaba su espada rúnica y la alzaba al viento para después bajarla contra el suelo, estrellándola fuertemente provocando que el arma se rompiera por mas de la mitad quedando un trozo de la enorme hoja que fue antes.

—Pero… ¿por qué semejante acto? — preguntó sorprendido.

—Para librarme de mi pasado—


	2. El bosque profundo

**Nota de autora:**

 **(** en colaboración con tania o tish para los amigos/eres fantástica, que te recuperes pronto! **) (sigue perdida pero bueno)**

 **Hola amigos de la pasión, bienvenidos otra vez a este fanfic tan mediocre... (me siento sola)- este capítulo reanudará la historia de nuestros 2 guerreros en su viaje de exilio el cual no será nada fácil.**

 **Ya sabiendo esto creo que podemos iniciar. Sin más dilaciones aquí tenéis mi historia:**

 **Capítulo 2 / el bosque profundo**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Riven y Yasuo partieron en su viaje, siguiendo el sentido de la orientación de Yasuo ambos se adentraron en un espeso bosque, faltaba poco tiempo para el ocaso. Dentro del bosque varias cosas les ocurrieron, hasta que súbitamente Riven se acercó a Yasuo de forma seductora.

El samurái se sorprendió al sentir como el suave hombro de la guerrera noxiana hacia contacto con su costado, —Riven… ¿qué estás haciedno?— preguntó un poco nervioso mientras veía la mirada juguetona de Riven.

—Nada, sólo estoy jugando un rato contigo— respondió con un tono de voz sugerente a la vez que paseaba su dedo índice por el torneado pecho del samurái.

Yasuo revisó los alrededores rápidamente, —no te mentiré, este tipo de juegos me encantan— le dijo con una sonrisa, —pero ahora no es el mejor momento, tenemos que ir…— sorprendido revisó entre sus ropajes para ver sus frascos de bambú con licor, todo parecía en orden hasta que sopesó un frasco especial color marrón, por unos momentos quedó fuera de sí, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, se preocupó al ver como Riven colocaba su dedo índice en su labios rojos, los que tenían un aroma muy familiar, aún tenía rastros del líquido color morado del frasco en su boca.

—Riven… ¿acaso bebiste lo que había en este frasco?— preguntó asustado mientras le mostraba el frasco de bambú color marrón.

Riven soltó una pequeña risita, —sí mi samurái… ¿algún problema con eso?— preguntó de forma coqueta mientras levantaba un poco su hombro mientras lo veía.

—¡¿Estás loca?!, ¡esa botella era un licor especial con un afrodisiaco muy potente!— reviso el frasco de bambú verde, estaba lleno, —¡te dije que podías tomarte la verde, no la marrón!—

Riven levantó una ceja mientras veía al samurái con algo de aburrimiento, —no pasa nada espadachín…— su expresión cambió a una juguetona bajando la mirada, —ahora hazme un favor y desenvaina tu es…— de pronto un fuerte ataque de hipo la sorprendió, —¿qué?— parpadeaba varias veces mientras sufría de hipo, —¿qué me pasa?— el hipo provocaba que diera pequeños saltos y ruidos extraños, la guerrera parecía adormilada y feliz, —me gusta… ¡hip! — reía de forma tonta, el ataque de hipo sólo empeoraba a cada momento, pero al paso del tiempo Riven se quedó dormida con la cara sonrojada y todavía emitiendo el sonido del hipo mientras dormía.

Yasuo vio sin esperanza como Riven se había recostado en el suelo, —O no habías probado el alcohol antes o es que simplemente no sabes beber— después de decir eso escuchó el crujir de algunas ramas de los árboles, rápidamente desenvainó su espada del viento; varios soldados noxianos lo encontraron y rodearon con la firme intención de asesinarlo.

 **Varias horas antes…**

Riven y Yasuo acompañados aunque solitarios caminaban por el sendero de tierra hasta llegar a un gran bosque profundo rico en una buena diversidad de flora, la luz del sol se filtraba a través de la copa de los árboles en un camino oscuro y luminoso, templado y con la apariencia de ser inofensivo. Ese bosque tenía algo raro que cualquier otra persona preferiría evitar antes que atravesarlo.

Yasuo avanzaba por delante mientras Riven lo seguía, ambos se detuvieron frente a la entrada del bosque, que se dividía en dos caminos que tenían a los lados varios carteles, el camino de la izquierda marcaba las palabras "peligro, muerte y sufrimiento" mientras que el de la derecha ponía las palabras "paz, tranquilidad y amor"

Riven se puso a la par de Yasuo, —¿qué te ocurre?— lo vio con una risa de mofa, —¿tienes miedo?—

—¿Qué camino quieres seguir?— preguntó el samurái sin prestarlo mucha atención.

Riven se concentró por unos momentos en el camino, —yo sólo te sigo, escoge tú— contestó mientras veía ambas opciones a seguir.

Yasuo comenzó a caminar, —vamos por el de la derecha—

Riven lo siguió con una sonrisa, —¿con qué el lado amoroso eh? — dijo tratando de fastidiar un poco a Yasuo, —creía que eras un guerrero frio— comentó al final mientras veía al samurái de espaldas.

—Y lo soy— respondió de inmediato, —soy peor de lo que imaginas, pero, ¿para qué pasar dificultades?, ¿qué tal si esos carteles decían la verdad?— la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el bosque era muy agradable, —este bosque es lo más parecido a la que busqué en un largo tiempo— dijo un tanto nostalgico.

—Cierto…— sonrió levemente, —perdona—

El samurái prosigue sin decir nada ignorando a la guerrera noxiana, siguiendo el sendero te tierra que había por el bosque. —¿Mhm? — ambos se sorprendieron al sentir que el ambiente se oscurecía, —el cielo…— dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron un momento para después esbozar una corta sonrisa desafiante en su cara.

—Hay muchas nubes bajas y cargadas, por no mencionar los truenos que provocan, es obvio que pronto habrá una gran tormenta— llevó su mano a su frente mientras veía el cielo gris.

—Tal vez tomamos el camino de la muerte— dijo Yasuo pensativo.

Riven parecía entusiasta, —¿tú crees?, bueno más diversión—

Yasuo se confundió un poco, —creía que buscabas lo mismo que yo, un poco de paz— con su dedo pulgar empujó por la empuñadura de su Katana para desenvainarla sólo un poco, —si tienen en mente seguirme para matar, no te lo permitiré— estaba preparado para pelear.

Riven dejó salir un gran suspiro, —no quiero más peleas, es lo último que deseo, sólo pienso que un poco de diversión y peligro nos ayudaría—

Yasuo tenía cara de póker, —curiosa forma de pensar la tuya mujer—

—Tengo nombre, "hombre"— dijo de forma burlona.

—Como sea— se preparó para seguir su camino, —sigamos, por ahora no llueve así que será fácil llegar a la salida, si es que hay una— ambos prosiguieron su caminata durante un largo tiempo, hasta que comenzó a llover.

—Tres horas y todavía no salimos de aquí— dijo Riven desesperada.

—Aguanta un poco más... — igual de desesperado, se mostraba más tranquilo.

—Aguantaré lo que sea— estiró un poco su cansado cuerpo, —pero antes, ¿podemos parar un rato?, sólo un poco... mis vendas y ropas se mojaran por esta lluvia y no llevo conmigo nada más que ponerme—

Yasuo se detuvo un momento para escucharla pero justo en ese momento se da cuenta de algo terrible, quedando con cara de pasmado sonrojado por unos momentos sin poder apartar la mirada de Riven.

La guerrera arrugó la frente mientras lo veía, —hey, ¿me estas escuchando?—

—¡Riven corre hacia ese árbol hueco, rápido!— le indicó mientras señalaba el árbol gigantesco.

Riven se sorprendió, —¿qué? — vio sorprendida como el samurái comenzaba a correr, —¡¿Qué ocurre?!, ¡¿enemigos?! — preguntó sorprendida mientras volteaba a ver a varias partes.

—Sólo corre— la tomó del brazo y la jaló al enorme árbol hueco.

Yasuo y Riven empezaron a correr rápidamente hasta el interior de un árbol gigante con un gran hueco dentro que sirve de refugio como si se tratara de una cueva. Una vez dentro ambos se sentaron para descansar un poco. Yasuo se sentó cruzado de piernas mientras que Riven se sentó delante de él sobre una rodilla.

Yasuo comenzó a quitarse la tela con la que cubría su cuello y parte de su hombro, era bastante grande una vez desdoblada. —Toma, ponte esto por ahora— le ofreció su prenda a Riven.

Riven lo vio confundida mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, —¿Por qué? — torció un poco la boca, —no tengo frío y puedo cuidarme sola, no soy ninguna damisela necesitada de ayuda— empujó la mano de Yasuo, negándose por completo.

—Disfruto de la vista… pero no es el mejor momento— insistió en su ofrecimiento.

—¿Uh?... — lo vio aún más confundida, —¿de qué vista hablas? —

Yasuo soltó una carcajada corta, —¿no te has dado cuenta? — aún sonreía sin dejar de verla.

Riven apretó los dientes molesta, —¿de qué te ríes?, ¡explícate ahora mismo! — exigió mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacía él.

—La lluvia Riven…—

—¿La lluvia?, ¿qué ocurre con ella?—

—No sé de qué este hecha tu ropa… pero se deshizo con la lluvia— dijo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

Riven abrió los ojos sorprendida, —pero eso quiere decir...—

Yasuo se volvió a reír mientras Riven trataba de cubrirse con los brazos lo mejor posible, se sentó con las rodillas contrapuestas, aún tenía restos de tela que colgaban de sus hombros y cintura, pero su pecho había quedado expuesto.

Riven le dirigió una mirada furiosa, —¡maldito, deja de verme y dame tu harapo!— le exigió mientras extendía el brazo, cubriendo su pecho con el otro.

—Aquí tienes señorita— sacudió un poco su prenda frente a Riven quien se lo arrebató molesta.

—Ahora los samuráis tenéis sentido del humor…— comenzó a cubrirse con la prenda.

Yasuo aún se reía, —no creo que pueda volver a reírme tanto en mucho tiempo— se recargó de forma relajada con sus brazos, apoyándose mejor en el suelo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — reprochó enojada, —no es para nada gracioso mirón— de forma caprichosa se cubrió mejor con la prenda que le habían dado.

—Sí que lo es, admítelo— dijo mientras reía.

Riven infló un poco las mejillas con la cara rojiza tratando de aguantar la risa, pero al final no pudo más y se soltó a reír por la situación tan incómoda, —eres un idiota— poco a poco su risa fue disminuyendo.

—Te lo dije— comentó Yasuo con una sonrisa.

—Es verdad, no mentiré al decir que me hizo un poco de gracia— igualmente tenía una linda sonrisa.

Ambos se sorprendieron al verse mutuamente, —estas sonriendo…— dijeron al unísono mientras se miraban fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que el samurái decidió darse la vuelta y respetar un poco la intimidad de Riven para que se cubriera mejor con su prenda, quedando por unos momentos con el torso descubierto.

—Esperaremos a que la lluvia ceda— dijo mientras cubría parte de su boca con el cuello de la ropa que Yasuo le había prestado, los sonidos chispeantes del agua se hacían más fuertes con el paso del tiempo.

—Supongo que no hay otra opción…— Yasuo estaba un poco sonrojado por ver lo hermosa y sexy que Riven se veía, trataba de ponerse serio, pero ver a Riven usando esa prenda azul que a penas y bastaba para cubrir sus pechos lo hacía bastante difícil; por su parte Riven también estaba sonrojada, pero era más evidente en ella, esa prenda no cubría mucho, sólo lo suficiente, además le apretaba un poco el pecho.

—Duerme un poco, ¿quieres? — Yasuo desvió la mirada por unos momentos, —te vendrá bien—

Riven no pudo evitar poner una cara de sospecha, —¿y cómo se que no intentarás algo raro **?** — lo veía con aún más sospechosísimo, —mejor duérmete tu primero—

Yasuo comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo derecho, **—si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho y no, no intentaré nada raro, además cuando te encontré parecías tener un aspecto peor que el mío** — comenzó a sudar un poco.

Riven se apartó un poco cubriéndose bien con la parte superior de la ropa de Yasuo, apoyándose en una pared del interior del árbol, —lo que tú digas— mientras se acurrucaba en el sitio cerró los ojos lentamente, —se siente cálido— dijo en voz baja.

—¿Dijiste algo? — preguntó Yasuo curioso.

—No, nada— por unos momentos vio uno de los frascos de bambú que Yasuo traía consigo, —¿qué llevas en esas botellas? — preguntó extrañada, nunca había visto un objeto similar.

Yasuo tomó ambos frascos y los puso en el suelo, —¿te refieres a esto? — se lo mostró desde el lugar en donde se encontraba sentado, —es un poco de licor de jonia… es lo último que guardó de este lugar— acercó el frasco verde su mano para ofrecer la bebida a Riven, —prueba un poco, te ayudará a dormir—

La guerrera extendió su brazo para tomar el frasco de bambú, —gracias supongo…— pero al levantarse, la prenda de Yasuo que tenía puesta se atoró en una pequeña raíz del árbol, provocando que se levantara más de la cuenta.

Yasuo se cubrió los ojos avergonzado, había visto más de la cuenta, —sólo toma el frasco quieres— Riven también desvió la mirada, se concentró en ponerse la prenda de Yasuo de nuevo, sin poder ver a Yasuo a los ojos tomó el primer frasco que su mano tocó.

Riven destapó el frasco de bambú marrón que había tomado por error y le dio un gran trago, —sabe bien— dijo sorprendida, a la vez que se sentía un poco adormecida, se acostó en el árbol olvidandose completamentde de limpiarse la bebida que había quedado en su boca.

Tiempo después Yasuo se encontraba tocando su Shakuhachi en la entrada del árbol, se detuvo para tomar aire y antes de volver a tocar miró al cielo y vio que estaba lloviendo aun, pero la intensidad de la lluvia bajaba, hasta detenerse por completo. Se dio la vuelta para ir a avisar a Riven de que la lluvia se detuvo, pero de pronto se llevó un gran golpe que lo tiró al suelo; algo se puso encima de él dejándolo sin posibilidad de escape.

Al ver mejor que era lo que pasaba, vio que era Riven quien estaba encima de él, estaba rara y tenía sus labios impregnados con un aroma muy familiar y distintivo, —Riven, ¿qué estás haciendo?, quítate de encima— trató de empujarla un poco, pero comenzó a escuchar pasos de varios sujetos desconocidos y golpes a matojos de armas afiladas para despejar el camino.

—Rápido, hazte a un lado…— seguía forcejeando con Riven.

Riven antes de que Yasuo mencionara otra palabra, se acercó a su cara y le dio un beso en los labios, la mente de Yasuo se quedó en blanco, se sintió en paz con todo lo que lo rodeaba, encontró armonía con el simple toque de los labios de Riven.

 **Nota final:**

Seguirá dentro de poco compañeros de la pasión. CUIDAROS!


	3. El camino bueno

**NOTA:**

 **Hola otra vez amigos de la pasión, de nuevo sean bienvenidos a la tercera entrega de este fanfic que aunque parezca poco, 183 visitas me ha emocionado mucho.**

 **No voy a incluir mucho esta vez, casi que se hacen más cortos los capítulos pero es que la falta de ideas y los estudios y el vicio tremendo a dark souls 3 no me dejan pensar con claridad además de que no estoy totalmente inspirada.**

 **(Consejo: nunca hagas nada si no estáis totalmente inspirados en ello)**

 **Ya puse mi contenido aparte ahora sí, a la historia...**

 **CAPITULO 3 / el camino bueno**

Después de aquella sorpresa por parte de los soldados noxianos, Yasuo fácilmente eliminó a todos con su viento afilado. Aunque Yasuo se agotó rápidamente, no por luchar contra los soldados que para él eran como juguetes a los que talla formando figuras de carne, sino por el golpe que recibió de Riven, estaba apoyado sobre una rodilla con la espada clavada en el suelo sujetándose en ella para no caerse y respirando fuertemente.

Riven que estaba dormida en el suelo se empezaba a despertar poco a poco, bostezó un largo rato y luego vio con dificultad a Yasuo arrodillado en suelo.

—¡Yasuo!— le gritó para llamar su atención, —¿a dónde crees que vas? — lo vio fijamente.

—¿Qué?... ¿Riven? — Yasuo jadeaba un poco por el cansancio, quería ocultarlo lo más posible de Riven.

Riven sonrió de forma un tanto perversita, —esa soy yo— gateó un poco hacía Yasuo, —¿crees que te librarás de mi tan fácilmente? —

Yasuo se sorprendió y retrocedió un poco con gotas de sudor en la frente, —¿cómo? — preguntó desconcertado —aún sigues bajo el efecto del afrodisíaco... en verdad era potente— dijo pensativo mientras veía la seductora figura de Riven.

Riven ladeó la cabeza con expresión de confusión, —¿qué afrodisíaco?— volvió a mostrar una sonrisa juguetona, —qué más da, sólo ven aquí y déjame saltarte encima para acabar con lo que empezamos— se acercó más al samurái y pasó sus manos por su pecho, acariciándolo.

Yasuo envainó su espada y de forma repentina le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Riven, —despierta de una vez Riven, no tenemos tiempo para quedarnos aquí, ¿es que no ves a los soldados?, seguramente hay más, por ahora sigamos y encontremos una salida de este maldito bosque— Yasuo se puso de pie y se sacudió un poco la suciedad del suelo.

Riven abrió los ojos por completo, —¿los soldados?, ¿cuáles...? — poco a poco recuperó su visión y observó los trozos de los cuerpos mutilados que había por el suelo, haciéndole recordar una vez más como destrozaba a aquellos soldados en el pueblo jonio, de pronto se asustó y se encogió en posición fetal para no ver nada.

—¿Riven? — se preocupó por ella al verla tan asustada, —¿qué ocurre?, ¿estás bien? — se acercó a ella y tomó su brazo para agitarla un poco para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

Riven estaba llorando desconsolada abrazándose a sí misma, —no por favor... ¡otra vez no! —su voz estaba entrecortada y no dejaba de temblar en el suelo.

Yasuo la sacudió con un poco de más fuerza, —¡¿qué ocurre!? — en ese momento vio los cuerpos de los soldados a los que asesinó sin piedad y comprendió inmediatamente que sucedía, rápidamente la abrazó por la espalda, tapándole la vista con las manos de los soldados muertos.

—Tonta… maldita sea, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes...? — la abrazó con más fuerza, tranquilizándola bastante, —perdóname, perdóname Riven, no lo sabía…—

Riven parecía recobrar el sentido, correspondió al abrazo de Yasuo para sentirse más cómoda y segura. Los dos estaban en aquel enorme árbol hueco abrazados y rodeados de cadáveres.

—Ya te tengo... ya te tengo, ¿de acuerdo?, no te soltaré nunca así que cálmate por favor— le decía Yasuo a la general Noxiana mientras acariciaba su cabello blanquecino, sintió como era abrazado por ella cada vez más fuerte después de oír esas palabras. —¿ves como no es para tanto? vamos déjame ayudarte un poco…— apartó un poco a la chica de él para intentar ponerla de pie, pero en ese momento Riven tira de él para que siga abrazándola.

Yasuo se sorprendió, pues Riven seguía usando su pañoleta azul, por lo ajustada que estaba y por la fuerza que hacía Riven al abrazarlo podía notar sus pechos contra su abdomen. Riven se tranquilizó cada vez más dejando de temblar e intentó decir algo.

—Yasuo... por... por favor... vámonos... de aquí— dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en el abdomen bien marcado del samurái.

—Claro— Yasuo se preparó para levantarse, —ponte de pie vamos— sugirió mientras servía de apoyo a la guerrera.

Riven con esfuerzo y todavía con miedo consiguió ponerse de pie frente a Yasuo, no parecía poder soltarlo de ninguna manera, seguía con las manos de Yasuo en sus ojos para así no tener que ver esa desgracia que tanto ahora la atormentaba.

—Riven... veras... tus…— no pudo terminar de decirlo, estaba muy sonrojado.

—Lo sé... — se cubrió su pecho con el brazo, estaba avergonzada porque Yasuo no podía apartar la mirada de allí.

—¿Pero qué? acaban de... — no dejaba de parpadear mientras veía

—¡Es el clima vale! — su cara parecía un tomate, —solo vámonos... — estrechó la mirada de forma triste.

Yasuo se rascó la cabeza y trató de ver en otra dirección, —salgamos de este infierno y busquemos algo de ropa para ti— ambos salieron del árbol, Yasuo recogió su espada dejando a Riven libre, pero insistente tiró de la mano del samurái sin parecer que lo iba a soltar durante un buen tiempo.

—Vamos, vamos, no puedes seguir así, afróntalo, no eres una noxia... — se tragó sus palabras, —¿una soldado?— le dirigió una mirada seria, —¿cuando te volviste tan blanda? —

Riven estaba cabizbaja, —cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía en realidad…—

—Eso tiene mucha explicación... — dejó salir un gran suspiro, —Riven cuando apenas era un chaval pequeño aprendí algo muy bueno que te vendría genial ahora mismo, puedo hacer fácilmente una vestimenta superior para la parte que te falte, pero necesito hojas y unas plantas especiales, si ves una planta negra con la punta de verde, cógela porque la necesitamos si no quieres ir así— acomodó su katana a un costado.

—No creo que pueda ver mucho con lo ojos llorosos— trataba de secar sus lágrimas con sus brazos.

—Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo— le dijo serio mientras la observaba.

Riven se molestó un poco, moviendo sus delgadas cejas frunció un poco el ceño, —lo estoy haciendo, he salido de allí— señaló el árbol hueco.

—Supongo que me toca a mí otra vez... bien, sígueme y ve detrás de mí— dijo con mucha seguridad mientras tomaba rumbo.

Mientras que ella asentía con la cabeza, —de acuerdo, te seguiré—

—Ten cuidado donde pisas, este bosque parece hacerse más frondoso— dijo preocupado mientras observaba los pasos que daba Riven.

La guerrera esbozó una sencilla aunque triste risa y siguió a Yasuo por el sendero, pero al poco tiempo Riven agarró a Yasuo de la cintura con su dedo meñique como una niña agarra a su padre para cruzar la calle y le sigue por detrás mientras reanudan la marcha.

—Riven— dijo de pronto Yasuo mientras caminaban.

—¿Sí? — dijo todavía triste y en voz baja.

—No, mejor déjalo... — dijo serio al final.

—Vale... — estaba cabizbaja, no soltaba la prenda de Yasuo por nada.

Mientras los dos caminaban, se encontraron con dos plantas de las que había hablado Yasuo, hace unos momentos, —bien, con esto no será suficiente, necesito una más— dijo mientras veía las plantas en sus manos.

—¿Cómo vas hacer que esas plantas se puedan usar como ropa? — preguntó un poco sorprendida al ver lo extrañas que eran esas plantas.

—Mediante un proceso muy raro que si tengo suerte me saldrá bien, es mediante la alquimia—

—¿Sabes de alquimia? — preguntó aún más sorprendida.

—No, de hecho sólo sé esto porque a temprana edad vi a mis antiguos maestros usarla para las armaduras de nuestros soldados, de mis antiguos soldados... — dijo con cierto aire de nostalgia.

Riven abrió los ojos sorprendida al oír la noticia de Yasuo por primera vez, —¿los jonios usan alquimia?, sé que usan magia, pero, ¿también alquimia? —

—Sólo algunos, desde hace un tiempo esta se prohibió en ciertos lugares porque se ve como un desequilibrio en toda regla— dijo con mucha seriedad.

—Los jonios sois muy curiosos... —

—Te lo repito, ya no quiero me llames así, no merezco ese título— parecía molesto, pero al ver otra planta más para su fabricación de alquimia se olvidó del tema, —bien, otro más, ahora necesito que te apartes y dejes un espacio muy amplio—

Riven se alejó unos metros de donde estaba Yasuo y éste comenzó a dibujar en el suelo unos símbolos redondos y formas de figuras extrañas que ella jamás había visto en su vida. Yasuo colocó las tres plantas en el centro del símbolo y comenzó a decir palabras raras que parecía un ritual, tras un breve momento Yasuo se quedó callado.

—¿Yasuo?, ¿estas bien?... hey, ¿sigues ahí?, ¡¿pero que demonios!? —Riven vio el pecho de Yasuo sangrar quedando así una enorme cicatriz en forma vertical torcida que asombrosamente se curó enseguida.

También vio como las 3 plantas que estaban en el centro del montón de símbolos comenzaron a girar y a moverse por los aires hasta unirse y formar una perchera femenina que parecía de su talla. La perchera que se formó con aquellas extrañas plantas ya no eran nada de planta. tenían pequeñas placas de metal y un malla de anillos de cobre.

Yasuo dejo de recitar el ritual y cayó rendido al suelo, la perchera también cayó pero en manos de la guerrera, —¿yasuo?... ¡yasuo! — gritaba con desesperación. Riven dejó caer la perchera en el suelo para acercarse al guerrero caído, apoyando la cabeza de Yasuo en sus brazos, —¡¿estás bien?!, ¡por favor contesta! — lo sacudía pero no había respuesta, —¿¡quién te mandó maldito idiota?!... quien te mando matarte por un abrigo... — gimoteaba mientras abrazaba con fuerza al guerrero, —lo confieso, no estaba bajo los efectos de tu bebida pero por favor vuelve— lo vio sin esperanza, sin pulso ni respiración.

Después de un rato Yasuo tosió un poco y se despertó rápidamente con los ojos en forma de plato y sorprendido al ver a Riven llorando sobre él, —estoy... ¿estoy apoyado en tus rodillas?- cerró los ojos por unos momentos, —se siente cómodo... —

Riven lo vio con un tic en el ojo derecho, —serás hijo de mil lebracus(criatura asquerosa de shurima), ¡si estas vivo!— bufó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Cuida esa boca Riven— se puso de pie

Riven emocionada y feliz de ver a Yasuo vivo, apoyó su cabeza contra la de él estando cerca uno del otro más que nunca o eso era para ella ahora, las lágrimas de Riven caían sobre la cara de Yasuo dejándolo confundido.

—¿Pero que ocurre? — pregunto Yasuo confundido.

—Tu maldito idiota, tu... — los labios le temblaban.

—¿Yo?, ¿a qué te refieres? —

—¡A que estabas muerto! — le reprendió de forma severa, —me diste un gran susto... — dijo al final tranquilizándose un poco.

—Oh eso, son ciertos pagos por utilizar la alquimia. por eso fue prohibida en casi todos los lugares de Jonia y ahora que me fijo tus piernas son bastante cómodas, puede que las use todas las noches como almohada— dijo en tono de broma mientras reía.

Riven se levantó sonrojada dejando la cabeza de Yasuo caer al suelo provocando que el samurái se golpeara la cabeza contra el duro suelo, —pero mírate, ahora tienes esa enorme cicatriz en el pecho... y antes no tenías pulso— lo veía aún molesta.

—Son sólo pagos Riven, sólo pagos y gracias a esto pude hacer dos cosas que nos vendrán bien—

—Dime que una de ellas no incluye el matarte tú mismo— dijo con cara de póker.

—No tranquila, seguramente moriremos los dos— dijo con una risa nerviosa.

—No sé si escucharlo... —

—Te gustara— dijo de forma elocuente, —la primera es que conseguí hacerte esta perchera que tanto me ha costado y la dejas que se ensucie en el suelo— dijo serio mientras veía la perchera en el suelo, —y la segunda es que ya tenemos objetivo... — estaba un poco pensativo, —nos iremos de Jonia, vayamos por Runaterra pero salgamos de Jonia, ha pasado un día desde que te encontré y han pasado muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas tenían un objetivo, pero ahora tengo uno— hizo una pequeña pausa, —vámonos de Jonia a través de un puerto cercano cuando salgamos del bosque y dirijámonos a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca—

—Pues sí que me hubiera gustado escucharlo, ¡me parece genial!, esa siesta te vino muy bien— se cubrió la boca mientras reía.

—¿Lo ves?, has dejado de llorar, ahora dame mi abrigo y ponte la perchera, debemos continuar— él también sonreía.

—¿Sabes? es la primera vez que te veo tan alegre— le dijo mientras recogía la perchera del suelo.

—Cierto, no es muy normal en mi... — sonrojado se dio la vuelta para no ver a Riven mientras se cambiaba. La perchera le quedó como un guante, Riven le arrojó la pañoleta azul a Yasuo, cayéndole en la cara, oliendo el aroma de Riven que se había quedado impregnado en la prenda, tardó un poco en ponerse su prenda. Los dos siguieron su camino por el sendero que habían dejado atrás y por fin consiguieron avistar la salida que estaba muy soleada, tanto que parecía una puerta de sol.

—Anda... ¿quién lo diría?, digo de ir a un puerto y justo nos encontramos el mar— estaba asombrado.

—¿Casualidad? tal vez, justo salimos del bosque y nos encontramos al gran mar... pero, ¿y ahora qué? —

—Ni idea— contestó serio.

—No pienso volver por el bosque. pasaron muchas cosas allí que tal vez quisiera recordar y otras no... — dijo pensativa.

—¿Qué clase de cosas eh? — dijo sonriéndole mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Cosas que no sabes y nunca sabrás… — le dijo en forma de puchero.

—Pero si estuve... — tenía cara de póker.

—¡Cosas que nunca sabrás! — le contestó en voz alta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Vámonos... —

—Por mi bien, mientras no tenga que volver atrás... — veía con seriedad el camino que habían recorrido.

Riven y Yasuo se toparon con una trampa al final del sendero cuando llegan a lo que parecía una puerta solar, se encuentran que la salida da junto al mar y junto a un barranco.

—¿Y cómo sabremos que saldremos vivos? — preguntó Riven con algo de temor mientras veía el precipicio.

—No te preucupes, el viento nos cuidara la caída— Yasuo ofreció su mano a la guerrera.

Riven sin dudarlo tomá la mano de Yasuo y los dos con los brazos extendidos se dejan caer por el acantilado.

 **¡BIEN YA ESTA!**

 **Suficiente por hoy creo yo, espero les haya gustado tanto como el segundo y el primero y les haya dejado buen gusto, este es bien largo, llevo 2 horas escribiéndolo lel, que ahora que me fijo, no me hace falta una semana para escribir algo como esto, ¡enserio! empecé hace 2 desde el inicio, podría publicar un capitulo cada día.**

 **¡Bueno cuídense y mantengan un ánimo estable!**


	4. Caída libre

**(con colaboración de tania o tish para los amigos)**

 **postdata: necesito clases de narración y expresión urgentemente!**

 **HOLA!**

 **hola para los de costumbre y bienvenidos para los que no.**

 **hoy os traigo (ostra/igo) eh? lo pillas? eh eh e.e...**

 **lo se es muy malo. perdóname jagger, ahora si, la historia.**

 **hoy estoy emocionada. hoy estoy a tope estoy con las pilas mentales a no mas poder eso creo... así que a escribir se a dicho. este capitulo sera bien largo por que tengo ganas de escribir mas y mas y promete seguro que si!**

 **(ademas también estoy alegre por que por fin después de 2 semanas y 2 horas conseguí matar al rey sin nombre sola)** **me callo ya y os dejo el episodio... pero creo que se me olvida algo?**

 **cierto. tengo que meter mas relleno!**

 **[leyendo comentarios y viéndolo bien me e saltado varias explicaciones y quiero aclararlas todas por que siempre tienen una explicación. en este caso mas, si tenéis alguna duda o veis que algo no encaja con la historia. por favor comentármelo]**

 **CAPITULO 4 / caída libre**

(nota: nunca escuchéis lacrimosa mientras escribís)

Riven y Yasuo acaban de lanzarse al vació seguros de si mismo. al menos yasuo...

dos sujetos con ropas de granja miran desde lo bajo del barranco como dos personas abrazadas están a punto de dejar toda su huella en suelo pero en forma de órganos y huesos. los granjeros curiosos se acercaron y no tenían mucha prisa por como se les veía. iban andando hasta donde caerían esos 2.

rian: oye... y ahora que? les dejamos que se caigan y nos vamos o los salvamos?

lenia: tu que crees?

rian: ... los dejamos?

lenia: oh dios... solo trae el cañón de aire. tardaran un buen rato en caer.

los dos guerreros que precipitaban contra el suelo estaban abrazados entre ellos para no tener que ver la enorme y dolorosa caída que les esperaba.

yasuo: RIVEN! espero que encuentres un lugar mejor y consigas paz contigo misma!

Riven: que!? como?! espera. yasuo que vas hacer!

yasuo: lo que e estado haciendo nada mas conocerte... cuidándote.

yasuo suelta a riven de sus brazos dejándola en caída libre, yasuo a continuación desenvaina su katana y como si de la propia espada salia viento.

un viento que se acumulaba a medida que caían. cuando ese viento se acumulo

yasuo hace un tipo de maniobra con su espada apuntándola a riven. de repente debajo de riven se forma un pequeño torbellino.

yasuo: cuídate riven...

riven: que?! no! no me dejes sola por favor! sobrevive tu también. seguro podemos hacer nada. (el barranco era jodidamente alto vale?)

riven con sus ojos preocupados e inseguros miraba a yasuo y le gritaba para que se uniera a ella en aquel torbellino.

yasuo: en realidad estaba despierto en aquel momento!

riven se queda con cara de poker y su cara se pone roja como un tomate haciendo que le sangre la nariz y desmayándose pero flotando sobre el torbellino que la bajaba con cuidado a medida que el viento que lo formaba desaparecía.

yasuo: al menos moriré diciéndole algo bonito...

yasuo cierra los ojos cuando se aproximaba ya a la final de la caída.

rian: oye que esto ya esta. pero segura que quieres salvarlos?

lenia: solo a uno. la otra parece que salvo.

lenia: venga, arranca ese chisme!

rian prende el cañón de aire que estaba situado justo en la caída de yasuo y de la punta del cañón sale un chorro de viento comprimido haciendo que yasuo se pare en seco dejándolo suspendido en el aire.

yasuo: que? ya e muerto? puedo abrir los ojos?

lenia: aun no as muerto cielo. puedes abrir los ojos.

yasuo: que? que estoy haciendo en medio del aire...?

rian: yo que tu me protegería un poco. te vas a llevar un buen golpe.

yasuo: que!?

yasuo a unos solos metros de la tierra cae de espalda contra el suelo.

lenia: este chisme no te deja ahí toda la vida sabes?

yasuo: (entre dolores) lo e notado...

rian: me pregunto a donde habrá aterrizado la otra?

yasuo se levanta rápidamente y mira por los alrededores en busca de riven. la avista un poco no muy lejos de el todavía flotando en el aire. con el viento del torbellino ya casi agotándose, yasuo corre fugaz hacia la posición de riven y la atrapa en medio de pequeña caida.

lenia y rian los dos sujetos que vestían como granjeros corrieron a ver a la otra pájara según ellos y vieron como yasuo estiraba los brazos para cog... recog...(maldita sea el latino) pillar! a riven en la caída pero esta no cayo en sus brazos...

despues de unas 2 horas aproximadamente yasuo se despierta y mira borroso cerca de el un techo de madera y un hombre sentado a su izquierda tallando con un cuchillo un trozo de madera. yasuo se fijo que estaba tumbado en lo que parecía un cama y al recuperar un poco el sentido fingió estar dormido y se movía despacio su mano hasta su su pie donde tenia una cuchilla escondida por emergencias pero noto que la cuchilla ya no estaba.

Rian: Lenia! trae el caldo que el musculitos se a levantado.

Lenia: se despertó? oh bien. debes estar cansado por el golpe.

Lenia: toma. prueba un poco, te ayudara un poco.

Yasuo: que? donde estoy? quienes sois vosotros?

Lenia: deja las preguntas y descansa. luego ya hablaremos.

Rian: considérate afortunado de beber esa sopa amigo mio. y mas aun por recibir aquel golpe...

Lenia usa una cuchara que uso para hacer la sopa y golpea con ella a Rian.

Rian: que!?

Lenia: cuida tu boca que estas casado!

Rian: pero es verdad. tienes un suerte tremenda.

Lenia levanta la cuchara otra vez y le da otro golpe aun mas fuerte a Rian.

Rian: pero que ocurre!?

Lenia: te lo digo otra vez. estas casado con una bella mujer.

Rian: lo se lose y ninguna otra es mas bella que tu. solo le digo lo que cualquier hombre desearía oír verdad hijo?

yasuo: golpe? que golpe?

Rian y Lenia se miran entre si y comienzan a reírse descontrolada mente a mas no poder.

Rian: de verdad no te acuerdas hijo? que lastima. te hubiera gustado recordarlo!

Lenia: en eso lo le diré lo contrario a mi marido. te as perdido algo genial, considérate afortunado.

Rian: se lo decimos?

Lenia: antes deberíamos preguntárselo a la chica

Rian: no seas aguafiestas y deja a este muchacho disfrutar de la situación mujer!

Lenia: que no! hay que pedir permiso antes.

Rian: solo para esto? buah, que ridiculez.

yasuo levanta torso y le da un gran dolor en la espalda, haciendo que se caiga inmediatamente en la cama.

Lenia: yo que tu no intentaría nada. te as roto 2 costillas con la caída y te as dejado un buen moratón en la parte trasera de tu cabeza.

Rian: si.. bien grande tan buen moratón como golpe que recibió! (se ríe descontrolado)

Lenia coge el cucharon otra ves y le da en la cabeza para que aprenda a respetarla.

yasuo: no puedo moverme! maldita sea... espera... y RIVEN!

yasuo: RIVEN! Riven estas aquí!? contesta por favor! Riven!

Lenia: calla calla. tu (AMIGA) entre paréntesis esta bien. esta descansando sentada en el puerto. es bastante guapa y muy tranquila, intenta copiarla quieres...

yasuo: si riven esta aquí por que no viene a verme!?

Rian: no quiere. después de lo que te hizo no puede verte mas...

estos jóvenes de hoy en día... (suspira)

Rian: Lenia cuida de el ahora quieres... me voy al baño a hacer un código 404.

Lenia: pero seras! que mas da. como te sientes querido?

yasuo: bien... creo... por que Riven no quiere verme? hice algo malo?

Lenia: así se llama tu amiga? pues es por motivos secretos. solo te diré que la culpa es de los dos

yasuo: como!? dímelo por favor... la e visto triste muchas veces y no soporta verla así, sea lo que sea que e echo. are que me perdone de alguna manera. después de todo es la única que puede...

yasuo: espera! no sois de jonia verdad!?

Lenia: Rian y no? no que va. somos muy pero muy antiguos cielo.

yasuo: menos mal...

Lenia acomoda una pequeña banca al lado la cama de yasuo y abre un cajón de una armario que tenían en ese cuarto.

Lenia: crees que puedas levantarte un poco? tengo que cambiarte las vendas.

yasuo: lo intentare.. mientras me puedes responder a algunas preguntas?

Lenia: claro. dispara tigre!

yasuo: donde estoy? que este lugar? quienes sois vosotros? y hay algún pueblo o campamento jonio o noxiano por aquí?

Lenia: estas en la costa oeste de jonia. este lugar nuestra casa. la casa de mi marido y yo. somos solo unos pueblerinos mediocres que os vimos cayendo por un barranco enorme y os salvamos la vida. bueno, tu le salvaste la vida a la chica.

Lenia: y que sepamos no hemos visto a nadie noxiano por aquí en los últimos 3 años. solo pasan jonios para comprarnos cosecha pero campamentos o pueblos cercanos cercanos no hay... es que quieres ir a uno?

yasuo: mas bien lo contrario... y una ultima pregunta... como ocurrió en la caída de Riven?

Lenia: mal intento... eso es secreto de mujeres.

yasuo: secreto de mujeres? no se que le abre hecho pero al menos esta bien no?

Lenia: riven esta perfectamente! le amortiguaste muy bien la caída pero a cambio te dejo... casi muerto.

yasuo: muerto? como puedo morir por una caída tan pequeña?

Lenia: no fue la caída. nunca hemos visto tanta sangre salir de una nariz...

Lenia: pobrecilla...

yasuo: señora si lo importa, me gustaría tomar un baño caliente. es la mejor forma de que me recupere.

Lenia: enserio? pues mira tu por donde eso ahora mismo nos viene genial. recién mi marido y yo hemos abierto un balneario por fortuna al cavar cerca de donde caísteis. no la hemos probado aun pero parece agradable y como eres la primera persona que lo prueba te saldrá gratis! pero tendrás que llevar a tu pareja contigo y firmar estos papeles.

yasuo: papeles? para que y para quien?

Lenia: para nosotros y para que nos nos hagamos responsables si el balneario tiene efectos secundarios o una gran contaminación en el cuerpo. o si es en-realidad un enorme charco de veneno caliente. (dice todo con una sonrisa estable)

yasuo: anda... que amables y para quien?

Lenia: para nosotros claro!

yasuo: paso de leer todos esos papeles. solo dame una pluma y dime donde se encuentra ese balneario.

Lenia se levanta y busca en lo alto de armario donde cogió las vendas una pluma o un carboncillo para escribir.

Lenia: aquí tienes amor! ahora solo debes firmas aquí!

yasuo coge la pluma que le ofreció Lenia y firmo los papeles sin mirar.

yasuo: ya?

Lenia: si. perfecto pero antes de ir debes quedarte aquí una media hora mas. duerme un poco, te vendrá bien.

yasuo: lo que usted diga señora. dígale de mi parte a riven que perdón.

Lenia: ahora mismo se lo digo...

Lenia sale de la cabaña de madera en la que estaba metido yasuo y observa a riven sentada en la punta del puerto de pesca que tienen en su casa observando la luna la cual apareció después de unas horas de que hubiera atardecido. Lenia se aproxima verla con los papeles firmados por yasuo en la mano.

Lenia: hola. como estas cariño?

Riven: oh eres tu. estoy bien gracias.

Lenia: te preocupa algo? te veo muy fija la luna.

Riven: no nada malo. solo pienso en lo que ocurrió esta tarde con yasuo.

Rian: Lenia! ya acabe del código 404. me voy a dar una ducha en la casa.

Lenia mira a Rian con una cara de vergüenza y este se marcha dentro de una cabaña mas grande situada al lado de la de yasuo.

Lenia: no debes preocuparte cielo. eso es algo que pasa...

riven la mira con cara de (te estas quedando conmigo) y suspira.

Lenia: vale. en realidad no pasa nunca pero estas viva no? alégrate de eso.

Riven: supongo que tienes razón. pero ahora ya no me atrevo a mirarle la cara. después de lo que me dijo en la caída y después de aquel accidente...

Riven se tapa la cara de lo avergonzada y roja que estaba.

Lenia: no pasa vale? es todo un hombre. seguro lo entiende. pero te diré algo que te alegrara. al parecer, el no se acuerda de lo que paso...

Riven: ENSERIO!? genial! eso me libra de una gran carga. y ahora que estoy mas tranquila me podridas decir que son esos papeles?

Lenia: oh esto? casi lo olvido. tu nov... homb... compañero dijo que quería darse un baño en un balneario y resulta que yo y mi marido recién hicimos unos y queremos que seáis los primeros en probar estas (aguas termales) pero antes necesitarais firmar esto. justo aquí.

Riven: oh perfecto. ahora mismo te lo firmo. solo déjame buscar una pluma o algo...

Lenia: en el cuarto de tu amigo hay una. la uso antes.

Riven: vale. espera, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Riven se levanta y sale corriendo del puerto hacia la cabaña donde descansaba yasuo. abre la puerta y ve como yasuo duerme como un tronco en la cama.

Riven toma la pluma que estaba justo a su lado y se retira pero no antes sin darle un beso en la mejilla yasuo y decir.

Riven: muchas gracias...

después Riven se retira cerrando la puerta y corre otra ves al puerto a firmar los papeles que Lenia.

Riven: vale, esto,esto y esto y ya esta! me muero de ganas de ir al balneario. sera la segunda vez en mi vida.

Lenia: segunda vez? enserio?

Riven: antes de tener tiempo para esto. me pasaba días entrenando luchando...

Lenia: oh... admirable!

Riven: mientras vamos al balneario me puedes decir que es un código 404?

LeniaL: no vas querer saberlo...

Riven y Lenia despiertan Yasuo y entre las dos lo llevan al balneario siguiendo un camino que les dirige justo a donde habían caído pero un poco mas apartado de allí.

llegaron al balneario que estaba escondido tras unos arboles por la zona.

Lenia: ya hemos llegado encantos! ahora tal como dice los papeles que firmasteis tenéis que meteros juntos al balneario.

Yasuo y Riven juntos: QUE?! ESO NO ES POSIBLE!

Lenia: los papeles cielo. los papeles

yasuo: no leíste los papeles!?

Riven: y tu no?

Yasuo: yo estaba agotado por un supuesto golpe que me as dado tu!

Riven: que golpe? no se de que me hablas...

Yasuo: me dijeron que me habías golpeado cuando intente ayudarte...

Riven: yo no te di nunca ningún golpe y fin de la conversación!

yasuo: esto no tiene fin hasta que no me lo expliquen. que me ocurrió en ese momento!

Lenia: vamos tranquilizense.

yasuo: yo estoy tranquilo. solo quiero saber que ocurrió nada mas. y riven esta muy rara desde entonces.

Riven: no es mi culpa que te golpease la cara con el trasero!

Riven: ...

Yasuo: ...

un silencio inmenso se forjo mientras Yasuo y Riven estaban mirándose con ojos de plato totalmente sorprendidos. de pronto a yasuo se le empieza a chorrear la nariz de sangre de una manera que no es normal pero el seguía mirando a yasuo y ella a el totalmente sorprendidos

Lenia: mírense. se ven como una hermosa pareja... oigan están bien?

Lenia: están en shock o algo? oigan? hola!?

Y AQUÍ ACABA GENTE! espero les haya gustado. aviso que este capitulo tendrá miles de falta de ortografías por que lo estoy publicando ahora y si estas leyendo esto. que sepas que es como la fase beta y no esta corregido y pulido aun. aunque este mal escrito. disfruten de la historia.

CUÍDENSE!


	5. El balneario rosado

**NOTA:**

 **Bueno, que toca capitulo ya ¿no?, que os veo muy sosos con el anterior, normal si mi colaboradora ya no está, hasta yo me pongo triste, bueno el capítulo anterior se queda como esta y este pues... no soy ella vale pero lo intentaré, intentaré mejorar el capítulo lo máximo que pueda con todo lo que he aprendido que en verdad no es poco pero con ello he entendido que los capítulos se hacen más cortos, es decir que esta vez voy a tener que pasarme horas, ahora ya sé que en verdad no era rápida escribiendo, si no que era rápida pensando.**

 **[Para lo insensatos que no leen, que sepan que tengo otro fic más que se trata también de League of Legends pero tarda hasta el próximo capítulo que saque para que se relacionen entre si]**

 **Ahora con la historia, no estoy muy animada y es algo normal en mi casi todos los días, puede que estos capitulo no les guste mucho por ello, y siento decirles que este capítulo lo hare entre 2 días que es algo horrible de mí, os lo aseguro, dos días de escribir un capítulo para mí, es tremendamente horrible pero en fin, todo toque malo tienen su toque bueno.**

 **Disfrutad este capítulo porque pienso hacerlo largo.**

 **(Por algún motivo las luces de mi casa parpadean... tengo miedo)**

 **Ahora sí, sin más aquí os dejo el fanfic.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **El balneario rosado**

—Esto... no quiero molestar este súper momento romántico pero necesito que se metan allí dentro por favor... —dijo Lenia mientras sostenía los papeles para que Yasuo y Riven los vieran.

Riven y Yasuo aún estaban mirándose fijamente embobados por lo que Riven dijo.

—Tampoco fue para tanto, sólo fue un golpe — dijo la primera palabra Riven en aquel momento.

—¡¿Qué no fue para tanto?!, ¡señora por favor dígame que tienen alguna cosa que haya visto esa imagen! — preguntó Yasuo a Lenia emocionado y asustado a la vez.

—Lo siento ojala existiera algo así en estos días aparte de la magia pero lo único que vio esa situación fueron nuestros ojos y tu amiga disculpa— respondió a Yasuo.

—Que desgracia la mía el perderme semejante milagro, espera eso significa que tengo tu rastro en la cara— dijo Yasuo burlón contra Riven.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó Riven a Yasuo enfadada, —¿estás loco?, sólo fue un accidente y no era ningún milagro, sólo fue un golpe— Riven vio a Yasuo pasar sus manos por su cara de forma pervertida, —¡deja de tocarte la cara y escúchame! — gritaba más y más Riven a Yasuo enfadada y sonrojada a la vez.

Lenia la observó con cara de póker, —ya relájate chica, no estés tan alterada, sólo fue un accidente como dices tú ¿no? aunque claramente tu amigo y yo sabemos que no hehe'' dice Lenia dándole la razón a Yasuo mientras le daba ligeros golpes con el codo en el brazo al samurái.

—¿Tú también?, ¿de que parte estas?, ¡¿que no eres una mujer como yo?! — reclamó Riven confusa.

—Claro que lo soy cariño pero no voy a mentirle a tu amigo que no fue agradable para el— respondió está dándole aún más la razón a Yasuo.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿enserio?... ¿soy la única cuerda aquí?, no puedo tener tan buen trasero... — dijo Riven mientras se daba un poco la media vuelta para ver de lo que hablaba.

—Pues si lo tienes, no te mentiré, cuando pasamos por ese bosque apenas me resistía a mirarlo— dijo Yasuo pensativo y serio con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

—Pues si porque a tu edad yo también era así y te aseguro que lo tienes perfecto— dijo Lenia también con los ojos cerrados pensativa y con los brazos cruzados.

—Pues si señorita, si fuese 20 años más joven me volvería a casar contigo la verdad— dijo Rian también con los ojos cerrados pensativo y brazos cruzados.

—Oh Rian estas... aquí... ¿cómo estas...? — pregunta Lenia a Rian mientras esta lo ahorca con una cuchara.

—¡Era broma! ¡era broma! por favor... no puedo respirar... — Lenia suelta a Rian del cuello.

—Ahora si no os importa tenéis que entrar de una vez enserio— le mencionó ya nerviosa Lenia mientras levantaba y bajaba el pie rápidamente con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Para que tanto empeño en que entremos señora?— preguntó Yasuo sospechando de los granjeros.

—Para que disfrutéis ya de la instancia... — respondió Lenia sudando y más nerviosa.

—Claro pero antes quiero pedirles un favor, ¿nos pueden dar nuestras armas? mejor, ¿nos pueden dar un barco y un mapa con una ruta para salir de jonia? — preguntó Riven con una sonrisa.

—Anda... fíjate... venís justo en el momento adecuado, queríamos vender un barco no muy grande pero nadie nos lo compra así que os lo daremos gratis— dijo Rian mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Muy amables de su parte ayudar a dos desconocidos— responde Yasuo ante la gran amabilidad sospechosa de los dos granjeros.

—Por cierto ¿dónde tienen su granja? — pregunta Riven curiosa.

—No somos granjeros niña, debe ser por la ropa... siempre pasa, somos personas de negocios, hacemos de todo un poco, la granja también claro— dijo Rian un poc serio.

—Oh vaya... qué curioso, bueno me meteré primera y luego tu Yasuo— dice entrando al vestuario del balneario.

—Ey, ey, ey, ¿a donde crees que vas?, ¿no las escuchaste antes? tienes que entrar conmigo— le dijo Yasuo mientras la agarraba de la mano para que le esperase.

—Pues entremos ya, estoy cansada y aun me duele el... sólo entremos ¿vale?—dijo Riven con los labios temblorosos.

—¿Y ya está?, ¿no vas a decir nada? ¿ni del por qué tenemos que bañarnos juntos? — preguntó Yasuo sorprendido

—No que va, sólo entremos ¿de acuerdo? — dijo Riven sería mientras se disponía a entrar al balneario.

Riven y Yasuo entran los dos a la vez por las puertas del balneario y resulta que es muy simple, una simple entrada con una sala de control y dos pasillos con casilleros. Riven y Yasuo no tenían mucho que dejar en las taquillas, sólo sus ropas.

—Entraré yo primero y me meteré en el agua, cuando entré te avisare para que puedas entrar— le dijo Riven a Yasuo para que espere y no resulte extraño para los dos.

—De acuerdo, esperare en aquí— contestó Yasuo nervioso por la situación porque aunque Riven se lo había pedido, él quería entrar con ella a la vez.

Riven estaba desnuda solo con una toalla, entró primero a las aguas termales, un gran estanque rodeado de rocas y un poco de fauna, el ambiente era caliente con niebla espesa y de algún modo hipnótico, el agua en la que se debían meter los dos era extrañamente rosada.

Riven pensó que así serían las aguas termales de jonia pues era un lugar desconocido para ella menos por sus misiones de exploración, no tardó en meterse al estanque; primero por los pies que nada más meter un dedo se sintió increíblemente bien, era como si estuviera tocando lava pero una lava que no la quemaba y no hacía que su carne y sus huesos se derritiesen, luego metió la parte inferior de su cuerpo estando más cómoda que antes, no tardó en meterse por completo dejando sólo su medio torso de fuera.

—¿Puedo pasar ya? llevo un buen rato esperando— gritó Yasuo desde fuera esperando por Riven que se había olvidado por completo de él.

—Oh perdón, claro pasa, ya estoy dentro— le contestó a Yasuo mientras se relajaba en el agua y se posicionaba de espaldas para que Yasuo no la viese.

Yasuo tampoco llevaba nada y sólo se llevó consigo una toalla como Riven y se metió directamente al agua, —que bien se siente— dijo Yasuo al meterse por completo en el estanque.

—Lo sé, es muy relajante... pero esta agua es rosa, ¿es normal eso aquí? — comentó Riven mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿En jonia?, nada es normal por aquí... tenemos ninjas obsesionados con la paz y la destrucción, un clan de asesinos que usa su maldita sombra para matar, una emperatriz solitaria que a menudo se encuentra a sola con el jefe del clan asesino de las sombras y algunas cosas más... — le contestó Yasuo poniendo de ejemplo muchos casos de jonia.

—¿En serio?, pues en Noxus también variamos un poco, tenemos a un lunático que cree que es perfecto y grita todos los días desde una torre ¡Draven!, un gigante no muerto que come rocas, otro gigante vivo que destroza rocas con su hacha, un emperador cojo que habla con cuervos , una asesina que a menudo se reúne con un grandullón en secreto y más cosas... — dijo Riven poniendo más ejemplos de Noxus.

—Tampoco podemos decir nada de nosotros, yo soy un espadachín que usa el viento como arma... — suspiró viendo lo ridículo que era cuando lo pensó bien.

—Yo soy una marimacho que usa una espada más grande que la portadora y también usa el viento— dijo Riven viendo que tampoco era perfecta.

—¡Espera, ¿qué?!'' se asustó Yasuo al creer que dijo lo que dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿dije algo malo? — preguntó Riven extrañada por la conducta de Yasuo.

—No, nada, son cosas mías…— contestó Yasuo pensativo.

Riven disfrutaba el estar allí pero se aburría por no hacer nada así que en acto de que nadie la veía comenzó a nadar un poco.

—Riven, estas aguas son para el descanso del alma y del cuerpo, deberías quedarte quieta— le exigió Yasuo a Riven.

Yasuo no veia gran cosa por la profunda niebla que había así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad mientras Riven tarareaba una musiquilla mientras nadaba. Yasuo se estaba relajando bastante con Riven de fondo pero dejó de escucharla después unos minutos.

—¿Sigues aquí Riven? — preguntó Yasuo al no escucharla.

De sorpresa Yasuo siente algo sobre su regazo rozando fuerte contra su pecho, era riven que estaba delante del rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y posando su trasero sobre las piernas de Yasuo.

—Estoy aburrida, ¡juguemos un poco! — coqueta le dijo a Yasuo.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿te has vuelto a beber otra botella de afrodisíaco? — le preguntó un poco serio.

—Oh vamos sólo quiero jugar y sabes a lo que quiero jugar... — le provocó Riven a Yasuo.

—Riven mejor calmémonos un poco o esto se va a descontrolar— le dijo Yasuo a Riven tratando de escapar.

Riven baja su brazo derecho del cuello de Yasuo e intenta bajarlo aún más hasta su entrepierna, pero Yasuo la detiene en el acto, —Riven... párate o tendremos problemas, no podemos hacer esto aquí, estamos de invitados— le dijo enfadado a Riven intentando contener sus verdaderas intenciones.

Riven se soltó de la mano de yasuo, empezó a moverse de arriba abajo frotando su pecho contra el de Yasuo dejándolo hipnotizado y rozando sus partes, se apartó un poco del pecho de Yasuo y comenzó a masajearse su seno derecho mientras que con la otra mano agarraba a Yasuo del cuello y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Eres demasiado atractiva... — dijo Yasuo al no poder contenerse más, —¡al cuerno con esto! —

 **¡FIN! capitulo 5 1/2**

 **Es más largo pero por aquí lo dejo ¬¬ abrochar cinturones piltrafillas y no os emocionéis que se cómo estropear una escena e.e pero no lo haré tranquis XD nos vemos en el próximo, si queréis que ponga todo y con todo me refiero a ¡TODO! (el material erótico por así decirlo) dejármelo en las reviews y no me vale con uno ¬¬**


	6. Reencuentro familiar

**NOTA:**

 **[no se pudo llegar a las peticiones deseadas]**

 **bueno que decir... que nos quedamos sin escena erótica...**

 **(una anécdota graciosa que me ocurrio el otro día)**

 **estaba aburrida en mi casa y no tenia ganas de salir no por que no quiera. si no por que soy débil pero muy débil y no hablo de débil de debilucha, hablo de que soy extremadamente débil al FRIÓ. es sacar la cabeza fuera y se me congela la nariz!. me pongo a temblar... pues resulta que estaba en casa hablando o mas bien chateando por skype y con desconocidos por el chat de terra (uso esa cosa solo para entretenerme vale!) y dos personas MISTERIOSAMENTE! me pusieron un reto. (Nita si eres tan débil al frió a que no puedes salir a fuera sin zapatos y sin cazadora durante 5 minutos y si. lo hice y si. gane aunque casi me muero... fue una tontería por que al estar como estoy no debería hacer esas cosas. pero como jugadora de todos los souls creados. NO PODÍA RECHAZAR ESE RETO!**

 **ademas yo antes era de clima tropical y mi ingenio penso que el calor que obtuve de mi país natal pues me mantendría bien.**

 **y aquí estoy. en mi escritorio con 44 de fiebre rodeada con una manta tan gruesa como piel de oso, suplicando por una muerte indolora... bendita sea mi genio...**

 **conformaros con la historia no mas.**

 **voy a tardar un poco en hacerlo y creo que solo estará para la próxima semana.**

 **tengo exámenes y eso pone muy triste, no solo por eso, por mas cosas y también por que últimamente no e tenido muchas visitas a los fics y entiendo, es época de exámenes y es bastante normal no hacer otra cosa que estudiar.**

 **también intentare hacer una burla intentativa de copiar otros métodos de narración. el anterior no era malo pero tampoco bueno.**

 **ahora ya nos vamos por la historia que si no me paso aquí todo el día como de costumbre y no os cuento nada. venga see ya later.**

 **Capitulo 6 REENCUENTRO FAMILIAR**

después de aquella enorme lucha entre los dos donde se mostraban sus lados mas tiernos,dulces,brutos y sexys. Quedaron agotados, Exhaustos echados sobre el suelo de piedras que cubría el balneario. riven estaba encima de yasuo agotada con la cabeza posada en su pecho mientras este y ella respiraban fuertemente con una cara de satisfacción. yasuo estaba tirado en el suelo, intentado respirar lo máximo que podía lo cual se le dificultaba por el peso de la noxiana...

—deberíamos... hacer... esto mas... a menudo...— le pidió yasuo a riven casi no pudiendo respirar aunque muy alegre por ello. —estoy... de acuer... acuerdo— respondió intentando coger fuerzas para levantarse y mirar a yasuo a los ojos pero este la coge entre sus brazos y la mantiene en su actual posición.

Riven miro hacia yasuo y este le devolvió la mirada y Riven empezó a reírse de el y de ella.

—se te ve gracioso desde aquí abajo... y nuestros pelos están revoltosos— finalizo riéndose otra vez.—

—quedémonos así un rato— yasuo solo la sujeto y respiro onda vit... ondo.

—me parece genial— riven se dejo llevar por el momento cerrando los ojos y dejando de lado cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera yasuo en su cabeza y en su corazón...

—pero solo cuando estemos solos...— riven se durmió sobre el pecho de riven y yasuo también quería descansar después de su ''dura batalla''.

yasuo aparta poquito a poquito a Riven de su pecho dejándola posada en el suelo.

—no puedo dejarte aquí... espera un momento belleza— dijo Yasuo yendo al otro borde del manantial de agua a coger su toalla.

Yasuo sale de la sala del estanque y entra en los pasillos de los casilleros donde busco una toalla para cubrir a riven y también sus ropajes para vestirla, yasuo cogió la ropa de Riven y noto un pequeño medalla de Madera que tenia guardado en uno de sus bolsillos de su falda que fue muy curioso ya que el no lo noto en todo el viaje que paso con ella. yasuo también recoge sus ropas y se dirige otra vez a dentro del salón del estanque. Riven estaba muy cómoda al parecer. tan cómoda que parecía una niña durmiendo.

—Riven espero que no te moleste esto pero voy a vestirte.— le dijo yasuo mientras rodeaba a Riven con una toalla y la sacaba de la sala del estanque.

Yasuo vistió de arriba a abajo a Riven. Cosa que le costaba ya que para el vestir a una dormida era como montar un rompecabezas y aun mas a una dormida con ropa de mujer.

—Y esto... donde te lo pongo? para empezar para que lo llevas? es un enorme guantelete que pesa casi mas que yo!— exclamo Yasuo intentando ponerle el enorme guante que siempre llevaba Riven en su mano derecha.

Yasuo la viste completamente e intenta levantarla pero pesaba demasiado por lo que decidió hacer 3 viajes. uno para ella, otro para su guante y otro para sus hombreras.

yasuo ya iba por el 3 viaje que era el guante de Riven, el se sentia cansado y había dejado a Riven en la cabaña donde el se despertó y con el cansancio que siente tanto por lo de antes como por llevar estos objetos deseaba caer rendido al lado de Riven.

—vamos! solo esto... de donde sacara fuerza esta chica!— protesto llevando el pesado guante a la cabaña y dejando el guante y su hombrera en un lado apartado en la cama. su viaje fue largo ya que la distancia entre el balneario y la cabaña no era exactamente corta.

Yasuo como deseaba, cayo en la cama justo al lado de riven. cayo tan rápido que dio un pequeño impulso a la cama haciendo saltar a riven encima de el.

—otra vez? da igual... dormiré así.— rechisto Yasuo cansado pero no podía mas y solo quería dormir y curar sus heridas. —no se esta tan mal la verdad...— Yasuo que tenia encima a riven otra vez en su pecho la subió un poco hasta que alcanzo su barbilla y allí mismo la dejo.

—buenas noches dormilona...—

Horas pasaron y los dos guerreros aun dormían calidamente en la cabaña, una babeando encima del otro. Ya casi amaneció y se podía escuchar a bastante gente por los alrededores. tanta que Yasuo se despertó.

—que!? que ocurre? oh... mi cabeza!— se quejo Yasuo levantándose repentinamente y notando un gran temblor en su cabeza que parecía como si hubiera cogido resaca.

—que es todo ese jaleo? viene de fuera... y riven? oh cierto, que dormilona eres mujer.— Yasuo aparto a riven de encima suyo y la movió a un lado de la cama y se levanto poniendo sus manos en la cabeza la cual sentia que iba a explotar.

—Achís! buaf, no ahora por favor. tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible. Achís!— empezó a estornudar Yasuo sin parar durante unos 5 segundos.

—no debí llevarte hacia aquí sin la camisa puesta... Achís!— estornudo otra vez.

—oigan! oyen eso? creo que ya se levantaron!— se escucho delante de la puerta de la cabaña en la que estaban.

—pues a que esperas. abre! queremos entrar ya!— grito una mujer fuera y muchas mas voces comenzaron a darle la razón.

—si! abre ya!— —si esos dos pudieron por que nosotros no!? abre!— —déjanos pasar viejo. te hemos dicho que pagaremos y todo!—

—oigan contrólense... ellos dos eran algo así como sujetos de pruebas. mi esposa y yo lo comprobamos y esta todo bien. el balneario estará listo para esta noche.— se escucho al otro lado a Rian hablar a la multitud.

—Bien! hoy toca fiesta!— grito un hombre con ánimos desde el otro lado.

—me encargare de traer las bebidas!— —y yo la comida! traeré el mejor manjar que hace mi esposa!— se escucharon mas voces de fondo vitorear y gritar de emoción.

Yasuo se asomo un poco por la puerta y miro entre las rejillas de madera bastantes personas. tantas que le asustaron un segundo. Pero el se fijo en otra cosa, detrás de toda esa multitud había un hombre con otra katana similar a la suya.

—hermano! que demonios haces— quería gritar pero dijo en voz baja.

—Riven despierta. rápido despierta!— le grito en bajo al odio a Riven moviendola de un lado a otro intentando despertarla.

—maldita sea. despierta!— grito una ultima vez a su odio. —que!? que ocurre? que paso?— responde Riven aturdida y confundida.

—tenemos que irnos ahora! tenemos problemas. rápido vístete tus armaduras!— le exigió yasuo a Riven bastante frenético y apresurado mientras se vestía su camisón azul.

—escucho gente alegre al otro lado de la puerta... creo que zzzZZ...— Riven volvió a quedarse dormida. mientras que yasuo solo podía mirarla impresionado por la cantidad de horas que podía dormir esa mujer.

—de acuerdo... dijiste que me seguirías no? seguro me seguirás después, cuídate Riven.— se despidió yasuo mientras que con su katana creaba un pequeño hueco detrás de la cabaña para un vía de escape.

Yasuo había acabado su vía pero noto una mano que lo sujetaba fuertemente del hombro.

Yasuo se dio la vuelta y vio a Riven con una sonrisa malévola y una cara de miedo con los ojos en forma de cuchillas que dejaron a Yasuo fuera de si.

—!TU! !YASUO HIJO DE! COMO SE TE OCURRE ABANDONARME! me vas dejar aquí!? sin nada!? y como se que lo que ocurrio anoche no tendrá consecuencias!? es que yo solo era un lió de una noche para ti!? encima que te di mi primera... primera oportunidad de salir conmigo! crees que te dejare seguir solo!? afronta tus problemas y llévame contigo maldito desgraciado!— grito histérica Riven. tan histérica que se le podía oír desde fuera de la cabaña y mas lejos aun, las voces que escuchaban de fondo dejaron de sonar y Riven siguió gritando a Yasuo hasta dejarlo en coma.

—Entendiste!? no te libraras de mi! por nada! te seguiré quieras o no yasuo! YO RIVEN de noxus te seguiré quieras o no!— finalizo Riven su griterío acabando así un poco afónica.

—Riven... enserio era tu primera vez? una mujer como tu?—

—eso es lo único en que puedes pensar?— le respondió todavía con los ojos en forma de cuchillas mirándolo fijamente. durante un rato estuvo así pero se tranquilizo un poco y le dijo a yasuo lo que quería escuchar y también le suplico.

no me abandones por favor...— le suplico Riven abrazando a yasuo para que no se marchara y la dejara sola contra el infierno que le esperaba después de volverse blanda al ver como su propia obra con la espada la transformaba en una carnicera.

—yo... apenas me relacionaba... me pasaba día y noche entrenando y luchando duro sin ayuda de nadie... nunca pensé en otra cosa mas que en la batalla y mi reino. no sentí nada por nadie excepto respeto a mis superiores. aunque varios hombres se me insinuaban e incluso gane un trofeo al ser la segunda mujer mas hermosa de noxus. todos estos años e echo lo mismo y nunca e estado así de cerca de alguien... si yasuo... lo fue...— Dijo sonrojada Riven al lado de yasuo los cuales cruzaron cabezas para abrazarse.

—Riven... yo... perdóname. no debí hacértelo decir... pero te pasaste... creo que nos van a matar hoy mismo... pero no te preocupes por eso. no te abandonare ni seguramente lo hubiera podido hacer.— le respondió yasuo abranzandola fuerte.

—nos van a matar? por que?— pregunto confusa Riven. —Acabas de revelar quienes somos y nuestra posición a un gran enemigo... mi hermano.

Riven se queda con cara de poker y se da cuenta de la enorme tontería que hizo al gritar tan fuerte.

—esa cara tendría que tener yo al saber que en noxus hacen ese tipo de concursos.— dijo Riéndose a carcajadas.

Yasuo vuelve a taponar con la parte que había cortado de la cabaña su vía de escape y desenvaina su espada, posicionándose justo delante de la puerta.

—voy a salir! apártense todos menos el hombre de la túnica verde y la katana larga.— grito desde el otro lado de la puerta Yasuo a todas las personas que habían alrededor.

Yasuo con un patada abre la puerta que justamente le dio a Rian en toda la nariz. y ve a su hermano. parado. justo delante de el con una cara de observación y sorpresa.

—con que volviste... debería darte vergüenza! asesino y traidor!— le dijo nada mas ver a yasuo su hermano.

—yo no cometí ese accidente!— le respondió yasuo inquieto.

—Accidente!? tu lo mataste! quien si no domina mas la técnica del viento que tu!?—

—cierto... pero yo no... nada de lo que diga te ara cambiar de opinión verdad? hermano...—

—nada ni nadie... considérate muerto pedazo de basura traidora!— le grito el hermano de yasuo que desenvaino su espada y corrió en forma de estocada a yasuo quien estaba tranquilamente en la puerta esperando el ataque.

—yasuo! as visto mi ropa interior!? o mas bien... donde tienes mi ropa interior?— se asomo Riven por la puerta.

—Riven entra dentro rápido!— le grita yasuo preocupado para que ella no resultase herida.

el hermano de yasuo a unos centímetros del corazón de su hermano se para en seco viendo fijamente embobado a Riven mientras esta sale de la cabaña con sus manos cubriendo su falda y su pelo revoltoso.

—lo sabía... como siempre no as cambiado en nada hermano. por cierto riven tu ropa interior la tenia yo y pretendía quedármela de recuerdo pero como no me voy. aquí tienes... y arréglate esos pelos quieres.— dijo yasuo nada sorprendido por el acto de su hermano el cual aun estaba apuntando la espada a su corazón pero no podía para de mirar a Riven de arriba a abajo.

—PERO SERAS!— le grito Riven bastante enojada Riven.

—siempre as sido un pervertido!— dijo Yasuo mientras se Reía delante de el y al lado de Riven.

—nada mas ves a una hermosa mujer. te quedas empanado hermano. aun recuerdo la vez en que intentaste entrenar con akali.— se rió aun mas Yasuo casi cayéndose al suelo de risa. apoyándose en la puerta.

—no pudiste ni aprender la primera técnica! y solo tenias que mover unos palillos!— grito partiéndose de risa mientras que su hermano todavía estaba embobado con Riven.

—oye... sigues ahí? Riven vete a dentro y cámbiate por favor... creo que a mi hermano le emociono demasiado el que no estés con ropa interior.

—eh!? el es tu hermano!? wow... pues sois poco parecidos— dijo Riven observándolos uno al lado del otro.

—oye... tu el de antes... mientras ocurre todo este jaleo puedes ir a por las bebidas? yo iré por la comida.— susurro en bajo para no intervenir un grupo de adultos al lado de ellos.

—estamos en un reunión familiar y ustedes solo piensan en fiesta? Los jonios tenemos demasiadas fiestas...— dijo suspirando por decepción.

—Jonios!? debería darte vergüenza el pronunciar ese nombre hermano!— le grito reaccionando rápidamente al oír el comentario de Yasuo.

—ah cierto que a ti siempre te a importado mas tu nación que tus placeres. ha!— le respondió dándose cuenta del error que cometió al mencionar que era Jonio.

Riven se había marchado a ponerse su ropa dentro de la cabaña y la multitud que estaba por allí también se marcharon para luego venir mas tarde a celebrar una fiesta. solo quedaron Riven,Lenia quien recién salia de casa, Rian que seguía observándolos y con la nariz sangrando por el golpe de la puerta,Yasuo y su hermano.

—Esto es una gran molestia para mi pero debo dejarlo pasar por ahora...— dijo el hermano de yasuo envainando su espada.

—Una molestia? a que te refieres? vas a dejarnos ir eso dices?— pregunto curioso Yasuo.

—que mas quisieras asesino! cuando acabe a lo que e venido hacer, te aseguro que de aquí no te iras con vida.— le amenazo a Yasuo.

—y quien me matara? tu? insensato!— respondió yasuo ante su amenaza.

—yo! con mi orgullo y espada! pondré fin a tu miserable vida de traidor!— le vuelve a amenazar su hermano.

—quien sabe... tal vez no sea tan malo.— respondió yasuo mas tranquilo esta vez a su amenaza.

—la única aquí que lo matara seré yo si vuelve a quitarme la ropa interior!— dice Riven a los dos dándole un puñetazo a Yasuo quien cae despedido de la puerta y sale volando dirección hacia Rian.

—pero que demonios!? como!?— mira empanado a Yasuo tirado delante de el con la cara estampada en la arena (recordar que están en un puerto y donde hay puerto hay playa y donde hay playa hay arena)

—de donde sacaste esa fuerza bruta!?— le pregunta el hermano viendo la distancia que recorrió yasuo desde la puerta de la cabaña.

—déjalo... e recibido tantos golpes de ella estos días que ya no me extraña nada de lo que haga.— dijo balbuceando con la cara metida entre la arena.

El hermano de Yasuo empieza a reírse a carcajadas mientras que Yasuo se levanta y escupe un poco de arena que comió.

—un patoso como siempre...— dijo suspirando.

—hermano, hoy vengo con unos amigos a celebrar una victoria reciente... no quiero verte cerca de mi por ese entonces! o sabes bien lo que ocurrira— lo amenazo una vez mas.

—pero y si me apetece ir a la fiesta que celebrareis esta noche?— le responde desafiante yasuo.

—as lo que quieras! solo no me molestes ni ami ni a ellos... pero que sepas que no quitare el ojo de encima si intentas uir!— le devuelve la mirada desafiante.

—ahora si os parecéis la verdad.— dijo Riven desde atras del hermano de yasuo.

—pero que!? Riven por favor quieres taparte un poco?— le pidio Yasuo al notar quetenia puesta otra prenda de un vestido que dejaba un poco al descubierto sus pechos por arriba.

—que!? me lo dio Lenia y me parece bonito. y como vamos a quedarnos hasta la noche pues por que no nos relajamos un poco? quiero beber un poco de bebidas Jonias y comer hasta hartarme.— grito emocionada Riven con una cara muy alegre.

—mientras no te bebas ninguna botella de color marrón...— dijo Yasuo riéndose en bajo para no enfadarla.

—claro que no! nunca mas. a menos que tu me lo pidas...— le devolvió la sonrisa Riven con mirada desafiante.

—Lenia! tienes las bebidas afrodermicas estas?— grito a Lenia desde lejos quien estaba sacando agua de un pozo.

—si cariño. creo que nos queda mas! pero para que quieres eso? es demasiado potente!— le devolvió el grito respondiendo a Yasuo.

—Yasuo no me digas que aquella botella que tenias era una de esas que dices?— pregunto asustada Riven pensando en que locuras aria si volviese a beber otra de esas bebidas.

—tranquila... no es nada.— le respondió tranquilo.

—oh bueno entonces me voy a pasear un rato alguien quiere venir?— pregunto mientras se salia descalza a la arena a corretear un poco con un nuevo vestido que le dejo Lenia el cual le quedaba bastante bien. era blanco con detalles de flores de colorines alrededor.

—Riven, no prefieres irte? no quieres ir hacia el barco i navegar ahora mismo hacia fuera de Jonia?— le sugirió yasuo.

—quieres irte tan pronto? si apenas me lo estoy pasando bien, quedemonos solo esta noche para la fiesta y salgamos por la mañana.— le respondió alegre con una sonrisa.

—una guerrera convertida en una niña. que habrás echo hermano... y pensar que esta es Riven. la general mas temible de Noxus después de Darius.— comenta al ver a Riven tan feliz y apacible.

—aunque admito que es mas linda así que en como cuentan las historias.— menciono al recordar anécdotas de Riven.

Riven para en seco y caen de rodillas al suelo tapándose los oídos.

—BASTA!— grito Riven en un estallido. —quiero dejarlo atrás!— grito otra vez.

—y ahora que le ocurre? nah que mas da. oye antes de fueras un asesino sin escrúpulos. te enteraste de la masacre que hubo donde supuestamente tenias que estar tu defendiendo?

—masacre? eso es imposible!— exclamo Yasuo sorprendido.

—imposible? creen que fue un noxiano loco según an visto algunas personas afortunadas de salir de allí con vida, destripo y troceo a todo lo que se movía, hasta a sus propios soldados.

—Riven dime por favor que no esta hablando de ti! pero de todas formas eso es imposible, yo mate a todos los soldados que habían al frente.— yasuo estaba confundido y ahora creía entender lo que ocurría.

—callate!— le dijo Yasuo a su hermano. —pero no te conté todo, también dijeron que se baño entre sus órganos y que soltaba una macabra risa cada vez que partía a alguien por la mitad.—

—CÁLLATE!— le grito yasuo dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Riven estaba en la arena arrodillada otra vez aterrorizada. Yasuo la miro con odio,dolor y miseria.

Yasuo desenvaino su espada y Riven le escucho blandirla.

Riven tenia miedo. solo cerro los ojos y se tapo los oídos con las manos.

 **YA! que me muero dios! y bien? ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ que os pareció? larguilucho no? pues aun me quedaba un trozo por poner pero aquí os dejo e.e ponerme en las reviews que os parece y si hay algo en que pueda mejorar. avisarme pls.**

 **mencionar que increíblemente nadie a puesto una corrección... bueno una si pero tampoco era nada y me sorprendo por ello ya que mi fic no es tan bueno... pero esto es bueno si señor. por cierto no tengo oficialmente ayuda de nadie para corregir. OJO! (corregir) no escribir mis fics así que toca conformarse con mi expresión narrativa y lectora. (que es una porquería) creo que ya esta por ahora, aun tengo que ocuparme de otros 2 fics. os veo luego.**

 **SEE YA**


	7. Fuera de jonia y Fuera del pasado

**lo que paso, paso... y Nita de ellas... por fin se libro, aunque un poco apenada si se quedo... por suerte para ella, no las recordó... y como marca de pena para ella fue lo que sintió... en esta vida que vivió.**

 **fin**

 **CAPITULO 7 / FUERA DE JONIA Y FUERA DEL PASADO.**

-levántate...- le dijo Yasuo a Riven que estaba sentada acurrucada en la arena.

Yasuo observa como Riven no le hace caso y solo continua llorando con las manos tapándose los oídos, Yasuo pensó que si o si, ella lo estaba escuchando. Pero el no hizo nada, el solo pensar en la posibilidad de que Riven. la persona con la que paso solo 2 días, asesino a su maestro le hacia un tremendo agujero de dolor en el pecho.

-Levántate!- le grito con fuerza a Riven.

Riven no lo escucho y poco a poco se reincorporaba sobre si misma, movió sus manos de sus orejas y se levanto tambaleándose.

-date la vuelta- le ordeno Yasuo.

Riven intenta inútilmente secar sus lágrimas con las manos y gira despacio hacia Yasuo, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, ella estaba cabizbaja y solo veía la arena y los pies del hermano de yasuo aun nockeado en el suelo.

-mírame- le pidió Yasuo.

Riven levanta la cabeza despacio pero no se atrevía a mirar a Yasuo.

-e dicho que me mires!- le exigió yasuo mientras todavía empuñaba su larga katana con el brazo derecho.

-... no qui- quie- quier-r-ro mo-rir- dijo Riven tartamudeando.

-que? que no quieres morir? los pueblerinos de aquella aldea tampoco querían...- le respondió yasuo enfadado.

-adelante... no te cortes y aslo ya por favor- le suplico Riven.

-dime... fuistes tu? la que lo hizo!?- pregunto Yasuo.

Riven pensó a que se refería yasuo ya que era un poco obvio que fue ella. -tal vez me este poniendo a prueba- dijo pensando a si misma, pero era ridículo que Yasuo hiciera algo como eso.

-fui yo- respondió tras un lapso de tiempo a Yasuo.

Yasuo agarro la katana con sus dos manos y la sujeto con fuerza apuntando a la cabeza de Riven.

-fuistes tu... quien lo hizo? fuisteis tu quien mato a todas esas personas? quien provoco aquella carniceria?- le volvió a preguntar Yasuo.

-Fui yo- le respondió otra vez aguantando las lágrimas cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Yasuo solo suspira y mira fijamente a Riven quien estaba muy nerviosa por lo que vio, tenia sus puños cerrados, los ojos cerrados pero dejando salir lágrimas, estaba temblorosa y apenas se mantenía en pie.

-tienes miedo?- pregunto Yasuo.

Riven respiro hondo absorbiendo sus lágrimas.

-si...- dijo apenada.

Yasuo la mira fijamente otra vez, intenta concentrarse en sus ojos pero ella solo los mantenía cerrado esperando llegar lo peor.

-fuistes tu?- pregunto una vez mas.

Riven, estaba confusa... no entendía a Yasuo ni lo mínimo, no quería aguantar esto y decidió hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

Ella simplemente grito.

-Fui yo! Fui yo! Fui yo! Fui yo!- grito y grito fuerte dejándose escuchar por todo el largo de la playa el este de Jonia.

Riven estaba afónica. Cansada y aturdida, su cabeza le da daba vueltas y sus ojos cesaron las lágrimas.

Riven esta vez mas tranquila y con animo agotado dice a Yasuo.

-fui yo, ahora aslo rápido antes de que me desplome en el suelo... no quiero perder mi propia muerte estando dormida...- dijo Riven con voz baja e insegura.

-he... siempre... si-empre, yo siempre pensé que iba a morir como mis grandes héroes de guerra... en la batalla, gritando como loca empuñando mi ultra espadón mientras alguien me asesinaba por detrás... menudas fantasia de muerte tengo eh?- dijo bromeoando Riven pero todavía con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

Yasuo tenia la punta del filo de su espada a pocos milímetros de la cabeza de Riven, y se le podía notar en su cara con estrés y dolor. que no estaba para bromas.

-fuistes tu? si o no?- pregunto una vez mas Yasuo.

Riven levanta la cabeza intentando mirar a Yasuo que tenia un tic extraño en un ojo mientras que con el otro la mirada despiadadamente, con las venas de sus brazos a punto de explotar.

-No...-

Eso fue lo que respondió esta vez Riven que no sabia que mas contestar a Yasuo que nada menos que un simple si otra vez.

Yasuo la mira a la cara. Riven le devuelve la mirada con un solo ojo mientras oculta el otro tras su flequillo. segundos pasaban mientras se miraban.

Riven pensó en todo lo que vivió con Yasuo... Todo lo que sintió... lo que le ocurrió en solo 2 días fue mas de lo que le ocurrió en mas de 29 años de guerra y destrozos.

Riven quería que días como esos fuesen mas a menudo. junto a Yasuo.

-por que lloras?- pregunta Yasuo a Riven.

Yasuo retira su katana de la cara de Riven y la enfunda. Da media vuelta y recoge a su hermano por la parte trasera de su abrigo verde y lo lleva arrastras.

-que?- pregunto Riven demasiado confusa como para pensar en una situación lógica para esto.

-a donde vas? no me vas a matar?- pregunto mientras retiraba el pelo que le tapaba la vista a su ojo derecho y se secaba las lágrimas con las manos otra vez.

-por que debería hacerlo? no as echo nada.- le respondió Yasuo prosiguiendo su camino.

Yasuo se dirigía a la zona del puerto donde estaban las cabañas y un pozo en medio de todas aquellas estructuras.

Yasuo deja a su hermano tirado en la cercana al agua del puerto y gira a mirar a Riven.

Riven seguía mirando a Yasuo con ojos desvelados y lágrimas secas en su cara, observo como este se dio media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la cabaña donde había descansado.

-Señor Rian!- grito Yasuo a Rian que estaba dentro de su cabaña.

-que!? ahora voy espera!- le devolvió el grito Rian a Yasuo.

-no hace falta señor! solo aviso de que voy a dejar por aquí mi katana! por favor vigile!- pidió yasuo gritando desde fuera.

-que!? vale! ahora bajo y la recojo!- le respondió Rian.

Yasuo dejo su katana acostada al lado de la puerta de la cabaña y se dirigió hacia la dirección de Riven.

Riven solo seguía de pie observando desde lejos las acciones de Yasuo.

Yasuo se acerco a Riven y la cogió del brazo pero sin parar de andar, llevando a la fuerza a Riven detrás.

Riven se espanto un segundo pero le siguió el ritmo a Yasuo dejándose llevar por el.

-que me vas hacer?- pregunto un poco asustada Riven

-que no querías pasear un rato? las playas de Jonias son bastante largas, vayamos hacia la punta de esta y volvamos, cuando regresemos creo que ya sera de noche.- le comento Yasuo soltándole el brazo a Riven al notar que esta seguía por su propio ritmo.

Riven observo por detras a Yasuo siguiendo caminando por la arena y con todas las dudas del mundo en su cabeza, pero como dijo Yasuo, ella quería dar un paseo por lo que decidió dejar sus problemas de lado y sonreír hasta llegar a la otra punta de la playa.

-por cierto... tu espadón no estaba en la cabaña del vejestorio?- pregunto Yasuo sin darse la vuelta a mirar a Riven.

-si pero preferí dejarla ahí...- le respondió Riven un tanto nerviosa pero manteniendo una sonrisa con pena.

Riven se limpio un sus ojos para no dejar rastros de lloros y echo a correr tan rápido como podía por la playa.

-pero que? ... esta niña...- suspiro Yasuo sorprendido.

Riven corría de lado a lado con los brazos levantados sintiendo el aire acariciar su cara y cuerpo con la arena del suelo haciéndole cosquillas

Yasuo la miraba intranquilo dejando notar que lo que a sucedido le a afectado a el mas que a Riven. Pero para el estaba bien, solo vio la sonrisa de Riven mientras correteaba y se olvido todos sus problemas.

-disfrutemos el estar aquí por ahora comento Yasuo a Riven.

Riven se giro un momento ya que no escucho bien a Yasuo.

-dijistes algo?- pregunto Riven con duda.

-no... nada... oye que te parece?- le iba a preguntar Yasuo.

-si echamos una carrera hasta la punta de la playa?- pregunto.

-Vamos!- respondió entusiasmada Riven.

-de acuerdo, a la de una... a la de dos y-

Riven marcho corriendo hacia delante antes de que yasuo acabase de contar.

-Ey eso es trampa!- se quejo Yasuo riéndose.

-el que llegue el ultimo es una salamandra!- grito Riven ya ganando distancia.

...

-EAH!- gritaron los campesinos.

-Por el nuevo balneario del señor y la señora Cloran!- gritaron vitoreando.

ya era de noche y la fiesta de la inauguración del balneario ya había empezado sin Yasuo y Riven.

habían montado una gran hoguera con bancos y mesas alrededor a unos pocos metros de la hoguera, unas 20 personas se podían contar mas o menos y cada una disfrutando del gran banquete y las bebidas publicas que habían traído desde otros poblados.

-aff.. aff.. aff- respiraban fuerte Riven y Yasuo agotados por la enorme carrera que recorrieron.

-al final... era... aff... mas grande de lo que parecía eh?- dijo entre grandes suspiros Yasuo.

-y... an... comenzado la fiesta... uff, si nosotros...- se esforzó Riven por comentar lo que veía a poca distancia de donde se encontraba con yasuo.

Los dos querain caer tumbados en el suelo a descansar pero tampoco querían perderse aquella fiesta a la cual tenían muchas ganas de ir.

-vamos?- pregunto yasuo.

Riven ni le escucho y solo partió con ganas hacia el montón de de multitud a pasarlo bien.

-esta mujer... espera Riven, eso no es una bebida cualquiera!- dijo Yasuo corriendo hacia Riven.

...

Aquella decorada zona de fiesta, llena de felicidad y diversión, con un banquete exquisito preparado por las mujeres de otras villas y pueblos acompañados de jugosas bebidas de todo tipo, la noche era cálida y larga. Yasuo estaba haciendo concursos de aguantes de quien bebe mas antes de caer rendido y su fortuna le reía por que no parecía perder.

Riven estaba muy hambrienta, tanto que se llevo a la boca todo lo que pillaba, pero no solo sentía hambre aquella antigua guerrera.

-Ey! que alguien le rete a esta mujer o no habrá suficiente para todos- grito un hombre mientras se reía a gran voz viendo a Riven comer casi todo de lo que traía el banquete.

-mas! y que sea mas delicioso!- grito Riven exigiendo mas comida.

-Calmate chica- dijo un hombre con una larga barba y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-anda, tomate esto y come todo lo que quieras!- le dijo a continuación que le daba una jarra de aguamiel.

-glup glup glup- se podia escuchar a Riven saboreando la gran bebida.

-wow! todo de un trago! otra!- grito emocionado el hombre ofreciendo a Riven otras 2 jarras de aguamiel.

Yasuo se acerco a Riven y le robo la jarra de aguamiel que estaba bebiendo y se la tomo el rápidamente.

-ey! eso era mio!- rechisto mientras daba un golpe a la cabeza de Yasuo.

-relájate! hip-hip... creo que ya me puse... hip!- dijo Yasuo con un hipo atormentandole.

-EY CHICOS! AQUÍ LLEGA LA BANDA!- grito un hombre al fondo de toda la multitud.

-la banda!? es eso lo que creo que es!?- dijo Riven super emocionada.

-música Riven... música- le respondió Yasuo tumbándose en la mesa donde estaba Riven comiendo y bebiendo.

Riven coge a Yasuo de la mano y se lo lleva a la fuerza a donde habian llegado la banda.

Eran 2 mujeres 3 hombres que tocaban diferentes instrumentos dando mas vida a la fiesta.

Una mujer tocaba la flauta, la otra el arcordeon, un hombre tocaba lo que parecía una vara con un palo que no era mucha cosa pero hacia un gran sonido y los demas 2 hombres tocaban la guitarra.

-Yasuo! estas pensando lo mismo que yo!?- Le pregunto Riven bastante entusiasta a Yasuo.

-irnos a dormir? hip!- respondió Yasuo un poco aturtido.

-Bailemos!- le dijo Riven llevándole delante de la banda.

-no no... estoy cansado... hip! mejor ve tu sola... hip!- le respondió Yasuo sentándose en uno de los bancos y dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa.

Riven dejo pasar a Yasuo y se fue a bailar con otras personas en un circulo que habian organizado entre muchas personas para bailar.

-esto! es! increíble!- grito Riven al cielo oscuro dando saltos y moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música tan conmemorativa que sonaba de fondo.

...

-QUE!? espera... que? que ocurre?- dijo Yasuo despegando su cabeza de la mesa.

-ah si... la fiesta... fue buena... pero! mi cabeza!- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza al sufrir lo que era una gran resaca.

-dios! que dolor...- comento Yasuo mientras observaba el resto de multitud tirada en el suelo y algunos ahogados en jarras.

Yasuo intento satisfactoriamente levantarse pero el dolor solo se agrandaba cuanto mas se movía. Quería echarse en algun lugar cómodo para descansar mejor pero recordó que no tenia tiempo para descansar o mas bien no tenían tiempo.

-Y Riven? Riven!- grito entre toda esa gente tirada al suelo.

-ouch ouch ouch... mi cabeza... sera mejor que no grite- comento Yasuo al notar que su resaca no era nada debí.

-Yasuo! estoy aqui!- grito Riven desde lejos.

Yasuo se dio media vuelta y vio a Riven sentada al borde del puerto mirando el amanecer.

Yasuo comenzo a andar hacia a ella con un tanto de dificultad pero preferio ir al pozo antes a coger un poco de agua para despejarse.

Yasuo alcanza el pozo con unos pasos y tira de la polea para llevarse un cubo de agua.

Se moja la cara y bebe un poco por si le ayudaba.

-si! mucho mejor- comento Yasuo con el dolor ya reducido.

-anda borrachon, ven!- le grito desde el puerto Riven.

-Ya voy jefa... y no grites por favor, mi cabeza va a explotar- le pidió Yasuo a Riven.

-lo que tu digas. Ven anda- le respondió Riven.

Yasuo avanza hacia Riven y se sienta al borde del puerto junto a Ella observando el amanecer.

Yasuo cerro los ojos y dejo que la luces pequeñas que se asomaban por el horizonte le diesen un calor relajante.

Riven estaba jugueteando con un anillo con los dedos mientras que también observaba el sol alzándose.

-hum? que es eso?- pregunto Yasuo curioso.

-oh esto? un regalo de parte de uno de los aldeanos en la fiesta- Dijo Riven contándole lo que le sucedió por la noche mientras el dormía.

-me dijo que era hermosa y que quería una reconciliación conmigo- Le comento Riven a Yasuo.

-que!? estaré alucinando... da igual... y dime, como te as levantado tan pronto y energética?- Pregunto Yasuo notando que Riven no estaba ni un poco adolorida ni cansada por la fiesta campesina.

-ah... pues eso, es que no dormir- Respondió con tranquilidad Riven.

Yasuo solo la miro con ojos sorpresivos incapaz de comprender la energía de esta chica.

-y como te pareció esto?- Pregunto Riven esta vez.

-el que? la fiesta? no fue mala... no e estado en muchas pero fue agradable y divertido.

-a que si!?- respondió entusiasmada.

-quiero mas momentos como estos! fiestas! personas amables! hombres regalándome cosas! y mucho mas! deseo esto Yasuo.- le comento Riven.

-y yo Riven... y yo... menos lo de los hombres regalándome cosas, pero por ahora sabes que no podemos tener esto... tenemos que prepararnos y partir en el barco de inmediato, no se si mi hermano estará por aqui aun.- Dijo Yasuo mientras miraba alrededor buscando indicios de su hermano.

-tu hermano fue quien me regalo esto.- le dijo Riven.

Yasuo no podia creer lo que dijo Riven. se quedo de piedra mientras observaba el anillo de sus dedos y pensaba en la palabra reconciliación.

-te acabas... de prometer con mi hermano!?- Le pregunto sorprendido Yasuo a Riven.

-que de que!? cuando?- le devolvió la pregunta.

-aceptastes su anillo! y dijo reconciliación! eso es matrimonio en Jonia!- Grito a Riven.

-espera... que!?- le respondió espantada ante la idea de casarse con el hermano de Yasuo

Riven miro el anillo de plata con decoramiento de madera alrededor, y en su cabeza se le venia la imagen de ella casada con el hermano de Yasuo que era algo que ella no deseaba para nada.

Riven cogió el anillo con fuerza y lo tiro bastante lejos al mar, dejando así que hunda los mas bajo posible

-uff... eso ya me gusta mas- Le dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio Yasuo.

-y pensar que casi acepto matrimonio con Jonio... y encima tu hermano- le comento Riven también aliviada.

-si... lo que hiciste fue lo mejor- dijo Yasuo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Riven lo miro y se rió un poco de su cara de resaca.

-ha ha, ya tendrás esta cara mas tarde si sigues bebiendo- Le dijo Yasuo.

-Hermano!- se escucho detrás de ellos.

-no te creas que te as librado de mi! lucha ahora mismo!- le reto el Hermano de Yasuo.

-por favor... ahora no, me duele la cabeza- le pidió Yasuo.

-sin excusas! lucha ahora mismo!- siguió insistiendo.

Yasuo se levanta y se aproxima un poco a su hermano.

-mirate, estas peor que yo, le as prometido una reconciliación a mi chica y ahora quieres luchar con resaca mas dura que la mía.- le comento Yasuo mirando como su hermano se tambaleaba con dificultad de mantenerse de pie.

-tu chica? desde cuando soy tu chica?- le pregunto Riven mirando a Yasuo y levantando una ceja.

-Digo compañera... pero si quieres luchar aqui y ahora, déjame coger mi espada antes.- Le dijo Yasuo.

-adelante, pero te estare vigilando!- Dijo observándole mientras iba pro su arma.

El hermano de Yasuo mira hacia Riven y se fija en sus manos curioso.

-mi hermosa damisela, y vuestro anillo!?- le pregunto sorprendido.

-el que? el anillo? que anillo? yo no e visto ningún anillo y tu Yasuo? ves? el tampoco vio ningún anillo.- le respondió nerviosa Riven.

-Yasuo sera mejor que no ayas echo na...- justo recibe un golpe en la cabeza de la funda de la katana de Yasuo dejándolo K.O

-ves? tienes una resaca peor que la mía- le dijo Yasuo a su hermano que yace en el suelo dormido.

-Riven, vístete tu ropa de siempre, tenemos que irnos recuerdas?- Le dijo Yasuo recordando a Riven que no estaban de paseo exactamente.

-ya!? jooo...- rechista un poco decepcionada Riven.

Riven ya sabía que lo de ese día era solo un momento en su vida así que no le dio vueltas al asunto y solo se dirigió a la cabaña donde durmió el anterior día con Yasuo.

Riven se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella, entro dentro y se cambio su vestimenta por su equipo de combate. Se fija en que su medallon había sido tocado al ver las manchas de dedos alrededor de este.

-ese yasuo...- dijo un poco preocupada.

Riven se puso su gran hombre y su enorme guante de lucha y recogió su espada que estaba apoyada al lado de la cama. Riven sale de la cabaña y al salir Lenia le llama la atención.

-ey chica. ven aqui- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-toma esto... si sigues estos puntitos verdes llegaras a la costa.- le dijo entregándole un gran mapa.

Riven lo observa desde cerca y parece tener todos los pueblos y ciudades de valoran, algo que a ella le parecía muy bueno ya que con eso ella podría navegar sin preocupaciones.

Riven lo enrolla dándole unas cuantas vueltas y le da un abrazo a Lenia.

-muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señora- Le agradeció Riven por toda esos lujos que les dio ella y Rian.

-denada muchacha pero recuerda que debes andarte con cuidado con los Jonios- Le recomendó Lenia.

-no pasa nada, Yasuo no es como ellos- dijo Riven mostrando tranquila.

-tal vez... pero ten cuidado cuando te vayas a caer y aterrices otra vez ciertos lugares.- le dijo Lenia entrando dentro de su casa.

-uff... gracias por el consejo- le respondió Riven apretando el mapa con furia al recordar aquella imagen.

Lenia abre repentinamente y avisa a Riven.

-el barco que os dejaremos no es mu grande pero tampoco pequeño, pero tendréis que remolcarlo hacia el mar. esta en aquella gran caseta, Adiós cielito- le cerro la puerta en la cara antes de que Riven dijese algo.

-y bien? lista?- le dijo desde atrás Yasuo.

-si! ya tengo el mapa y la señora nos a dicho que tenemos que meter el barco al agua nosotros, esta en esa especie de granero.- le comento Riven a Yasuo.

Yasuo y Riven se plantaron ante las puertas de aquella estructura y tiraron los dos de unas manivelas de cada puerta abriendo esta y dejando ver un barco decente con suficiente espacio par personas.

-este botijo nos valdrá?- le pregunto Yasuo.

-o esto o nada, tu eliges- le respondió Riven.

Yasuo miro al barco desde arriba hacia abajo y se planteo si deverian ir con aquella cosa tan mediocre.

-e cogido un poco de comida y agua que sobro de la fiesta para el viaje así que de eso no nos preocupemos, ahora ayúdame a empujar este cacharro.- le Dijo Yasuo indicándole con la mano que empuje tirando de una de las cuerdas.

Yasuo se posicione detrás del barco y Riven por delante con una cuerda para llevarlo a rastras.

-venga... a la de una, a la de dos y...- Yasuo y Riven empezaron a empujar la barca.

-venga! vamos! un poco mas!- se decia a si mismo Yasuo poniendo toda la fuerza que tenia en empujar el barco.

El barco que empujaban era muy pesado para ser unos metros de pura madera con dos simples conjuntos de velas.

...

-te a costado la vida samurai- le dijo en tono burlona Riven.

-callate!- le contesto borde Yasuo.

Yasuo y Riven tras un gran esfuerzo consiguieron meter el barco al agua pero quedaron agotados.

-rápido montémonos.. quiero navegar ya!- dijo bastante animada.

-y ese animo? que es la primera vez que navegas?- pregunto Yasuo viendo a Riven dando brincos sobre el barco.

-pero que!? cuando!? como!? te subiste al barco!?- pregunto Yasuo confundido.

-ah si. sera parte de la autora y su pereza.- le contesto una respuesta extraña a Yasuo.

-la que!? la bebida de ayer te esta afectando ahora!?- le pregunto a Riven.

-solo súbete! quiero irme de una vez a explorar runaterra!- Dijo entusiasmada.

Yasuo solo sacude un poco la cabeza para despejarse y se aproxima al barco por el puerto.

-aala... ya estoy- le Dijo pocisionandose delante de ella.

-la comida esta en la mini bodega... el mapa esta en la única habitación y ya esta todo- afirmo Yasuo repasando la lista de cosas que debían llevar.

-vamos!? vamos!?- pregunto impaciente Riven sujetándose una cuerda atada a un poste de madera que sujetaba el barco.

-adelante- respondió con una sonrisa.

Yasuo sube hacia al palo mayor para soltar velas y Riven como si de un juguete se tratase. empieza a girar el timón de un lado a otro.

-RUNATERRA... aya vamos!-

 **WOW! que gustazo me dio escribir este capitulo! fue increible! espero de verdad que os agrade tanto como a mi. esto es increible! tengo tanas ideas para esos dos... no todas son lado positivo.**

 **pero... NADA**

 **kakashi.2010101.**

gracias por tu comentario, es simple pero esas cosas me animan el dia! te lo agradezco.

 **No se encontro usuario.**

es una verdadera pena que todo aya acabado de esta manera... pero la vida sigue girando como el planeta durante los 365 dias del año. te agradezco tus comentarios y espero volver a verte alguna vez mas. (si es que vuelves)

 **ozz el mago.**

igualmente como a kakashi, un simple positivo como me gusta, me hace feliz. ;)

 **chacarero01.**

me alegra que te guste mi Riven de este universo de league of legends, es un universo donde no existe la academia de guerra u.u Gracias por tu gran comentario! en verdad me hicistes feliz!

 **knowere.**

es poco pero es todo lo que necesito decirte. GRACIAS POR TODO!

 **Omri12.**

gracias por tu consejo! lo tengo muy en cuenta aunque a veces se me olvida por retraca. XP

 **DjkyoFire.**

gracias por tu cometario. el que me digas que te encntada me pone tremendamente feliz!

 **AeroSmith.**

debes estar triste por falta de racion sexual eh? XD siento lo del 5 capitulo :( pero era necesario u.u GRACIAS IGUALMENTE!

 **Hola.**

ciertamente deberia pero ya nada... es una real pena en verdad... te juro que en mi cabeza esos dos hubiesen echo muchas cosas. XD

 **esto es todo. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

 **no habrá próximo capitulo, este fic termina aqui, y adiós muy buenas, no me agrada mas la idea de este fic.**

 **este fic deja ser escrito a partir de este día, 20/03/17 siento informales de que ya no me agrada esta historia, sin embargo no es del todo su fin, habrá una versión remake de ella en unos días.**

 **y por que borro esto entonces? por que esta vez are esto con mis propias decisiones.**

 **SEE YA!**


End file.
